Lovers, Brothers and Fish
by TailsMoon
Summary: Ike, Marth, and Roy, along with friends like Pit and Link, get into tons of trouble in their weird alternate lives. SamusXIke and maybe some random deaths along the way. The fight for the future begins!
1. The weirdest day ever

I do not own any of these characters and the plot is my friend's idea, so I hardly own anything.

* * *

Roy's POV

So, I'm bored out of my mind and I'm playing solitaire in my room when I hear 'I Like to Move It Move It' from somewhere in the house. Now, I figured that it was coming from Pit's room, or maybe even from Peach's, but when I walked out of my room, I found it coming from Marth's room. I was more than a little freaked out since my older "brother" was as serious as they came. Or at least, that's what I had thought until I opened the door.

What I found surprised me. Marth was dancing around the room, acting completely crazy. Then he saw me.

"Oh! Uhh, hey Roy, what's up? This isn't what it looks like! I'm not dancing, I mean I would never… Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" he yelled in my direction.

Now, I have to tell you, everyone lives together in this really huge house, its sort of like a home full of missionaries, even if we aren't all fighters. Even so, between Marth, Ike and me, we are sort of like brothers. Pit and Link are included a bit, but not completely.

So anyways, I started to laugh really hard. I couldn't stop and my eyes were tearing up a bit even.

"Hey, it isn't that funny Roy!" Marth said, getting angry at me.

"Oh yes it is!" and I ran towards Ike's room. "Ike! Ike! You'd never guess what Marth was just doing!" I ran through the door, Marth still back in his room panicking a bit. I stared at where Ike was on the bed.

He was completely naked and Samus was really close to being completely naked. They barely noticed I was there, since they were more than just making out. The smile faded from my lips as Marth finally started stomping out of his room.

"My eyes!" I yelled running from the room, slamming the door behind me. I pushed past Marth and ran into the bathroom to do my panicking in private. I also needed a shower.

Marth's POV

I was so angry that I'd been caught dancing that it took me a minute to go after Roy. When I got close though, he slammed Ike's door and ran away screaming something.

I was about to knock on Ike's door when I heard the lock click.

"Uh, ok? Hey, Ike? Why did Roy run away screaming like crazy? Ike? Hello?" I called in.

"Shut up and GO AWAY Marth!" I heard Ike yell from the other side of the door.

"Fine, whatever," and I went back to my room to dance some more, but I locked my door this time.

"Jeez, what's his problem?!"

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. I've already got more written, I just have to type it up. Hope you like it and REVIEW!!!


	2. Good or Bad News First?

Ike's POV (two hours later, around 8 o'clock)

I walked out of my room, and headed towards Marth's. I had to ask him who it was that had smashed into my room earlier. I'd been to preoccupied to look at the time. Samus had already snuck back to her own room in the girl's wing of the house.

So I smashed Marth's door down and found him reading like usual.

"Hey Marth! So, who was it that crashed into my room earlier?" I asked. The girly prince looked up.

"You don't know? Well then, whatever it is that you were doing in there freaked the one that crashed in out."

"But who was it?"

"I'm not telling you! Are you crazy? I've got to get my revenge for you yelling at me after all," Marth said, glaring daggers in my direction.

Great, the girly prince was angry. That messed up my plans of hunting down the one that saw me.

Just then, a knock came from the door behind me. Marth called for whoever it was to come in, and it turned out to be Roy.

"Hey Marth, can I- oh, Ike. Um, yeah, I'll just go now."

And Roy left. I wonder what he wanted from Marth that I couldn't hear? I wonder if it had been Roy that saw me and Samus? No way, Roy would be running around screaming he saw that!

"Look, Ike, I'm not telling you anything. So get out of my room!" Marth yelled, throwing his book at me.

"Alright! I'm leaving! OW! Stop throwing – ow!" I ran out of the room, a steady stram of flying objects hurtling towards me.

(2 weeks later at noon)

I get the feeling that it was Roy that saw me. Ever since that night Roy has been avoiding Samus and me like we were the plague!

Then again, he's been avoiding everyone it seems. I haven't seen him do anything with anybody or be weird. He's been so calm that it's starting to scare me. I should ask Marth about it.

The moment I found Marth, I tackled him.

"You, Marth! Tell me who barged into my room the other night or else!"

"Get off of me and I might."

"Fine!" and I got up, pulling him with me.

"Alright, I'll tell you sho it was if you tell me what you were doing."

I took a deep breath before starting.,

"I was doing "it" with Samus. Now tell me who saw!"

Marth stared at me blankly for a moment before he realized what "it" was.

"What?!" he yelled, about to start into a rant when I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Don't shout that out!" I told him, dragging him into a room and closing the door.

"I can't believe you!" Marth said when I let him go. "You did that and didn't lock your door?! Are you stupid or what?! Oh, wait, I already knew you were an idiot. But to be that dumb!?"

"Shut up! I told you what it was so now tell me who saw it!"

"It-It was Roy," Marth said, looking like he was thinking hard on something. "That explains why he's been acting weird this week. You corrupted his mind!"

"It's not like I meant to!"

Marth and I glared at each other for a few moments before I realized there was someone behind Marth.

"Thanks for coming into my room and having that discussion in front of me," Roy said, standing up.

Marth jumped up and looked behind him.

"Ike, you didn't just drag us into Roy's room did you?" Marth asked, turning on me.

"I just took the conversation into the closest room," I answered. I turned to Roy. "Look, I'm sorry that you had to see that. Just put it out of your mind ok?"

"That's not what's freaking me out you know."

We looked at him, completely confused.


	3. Ike is in shock!

Hello everyone that reads this! I'm happy I've gotten this far in my story so far. I hope you all like it! Remember to review to tell me what you think could be better!

* * *

Roy's POV

The things I had to deal with were growing quickly.

"Didn't you know Ike? You got Samus pregnant. She told me about it since hse needed someone to tell," it wasn't the only thing on my plate right now, but it was one of the bigger issues.

The room was silent. Ike looked like he was about to pass out, and Marth? Marth was looking at Ike like he was covered in puke.

"When did you find this out?" Ike asked me, voice shaking.

"Yesterday. Samus appearently knew I was the one that saw you two."

"I-I gotta go talk to Samus," he said, and he left in his shocked daze.

Marth's POV

The moment Ike left, I recovered.

"Of course this would happen. Ike is an idiot afterall," I looked at Roy.

Roy seemed a bit off. I couldn't blame him of course, but I still thought that I could comfort him a bit.

"You know Roy, this isn't all that bad. It'll probably get Ike off his lazy butt."

"Huh? Oh, I guess it would."

An awkward silence filled the room. Roy muttered something about killing, but I couldn't quiet catch it.

"What was that?" Did he threaten to kill Ike or something?

"Nothing."

After another short silence, I left the room. I had to call my sister, I needed advice.

Marth's POV (A month later)

As everyone gathered in the huge dining room for dinner, Ike and I prepared to tell everyone about our new job. We were certain that Roy would want to join us, like usual.

Roy had become happy and carefree once again, which was good since for a time he'd been seriously depressed. Ike and I figured it was because of what he saw and it messed with his little brain.

So when we figured everyone was there, we called for everyone's attention.

Roy's POV

WOO! Whenever Marth and Ike get up in front like this they've got a new mission! I should SO tag along!

"So, Ike and I have a really important mission this time. We have to catch the serial killer that's killed 17 people so far."

I froze in my tracks. They meant ME. I'd been hired by some evil guys to kill people and if I didn't do it they'd kill me and everyone here.

"-oy! Hey Roy!" Ike was in front of me. I jumped and fell over backwards.

"Ow…"

"Um, you ok?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, sorry, out of it there."

"So are you going to tag along like usual?" Ike asked me.

"Uhh," I would but it'd be pretty hard to hunt myself down. "No. I've got something I've got to do this week, and next, and for the rest of forever."

"And that would be?" both asked.

"Uhhhh, I am….. uh…. Dating someone," I was going downhill fast. Marth was going to want to meet this someone that didn't exist.

"What?! No way?!" Ike got an evil glint in his eye. "Is she HOT?!" Samus glared at him from across the table.

Marth glared at me.

"Let's talk about this elsewhere. Go ahead and eat everyone, oh, and if I catch you eavesdropping you're dead." They all started eating, having no intentions to get Marth angry.

So when we all got into a room and the door was shut, Marth started quizzing me.

"Who is she?! How old?!"

"Oh, you know her. I'm dating Samus."

Ike tackled me and I had a hard time not being murdered.

"I WAS JOKING!!! JOKING!!!! Ow.."

"Roy, be serious. Otherwise you might actually get killed by someone.," Marth said.

"Fine, you want to know who I'm dating? I'm dating," I looked at Marth and smirked, "Marth…a"

This time Marth tackled me. My head hit the floor and when Marth helped me up, blood ran down my face.

"Owwww….." I swayed on my feet.

* * *

Yay! All finished with this chapter. By the way, my chapters are going to be about this length everytime. I'm not going to make real long ones unless there is a really long, important scene. Short scenes get combined together to be longer. Now then, I'll update again soon!


	4. Mike and Maddie

Marth's POV

Roy swayed on his feet for a moment before falling over, unconscious.

"Oh my gosh! Marth! I think you killed him!!!!!!!" Ike yelled, running out the door to get one of the nurses that lived in the house.

A few moments later, Samus strolled in.

"What happened? Did he call you girly again?" she asked.

"No! Worse! He called me Martha!"

"Are you sure he hadn't said Marth, then paused and thinking said 'uh'?"

"That wasn't it. He got that evil smile on before saying it."

When the nurse came in, Roy was already coming back to his senses.

"Roy, did you learn your lesson?" I asked

"Yep, I need to run away faster," he said. I glared at him

"Anyways, sorry about killing you there."

"Liar," Ike said, walking in.

"So, are you dating anyone or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Her name's Colette."

"Who?" Ike asked.

"You don't know her," I accused Roy.

"Well of course I know her you idiot, why else would I be dating her?!"

OK that did it! Every time I say something or brush my hair he always makes fun of me! Calling me girly or an idiot or something like mar-mar!! How crazy is that!?

"Hey Marth are you ok? You're muttering like a crazy person," Roy said.

See there?! He does it again!

"That's it! Roy, I ground you from going on a date with your so-called girlfriend! And since I always have to tell you the answers for your German class, you have to study until you know it all! HA……….. hahahahahahaha! Oh, that reminds me, your Dad wants to know how you're actually doing in there."

Roy's POV

YES!!! HE FELL FOR IT!!! Now I can't go with them on their little adventure to hunt me down! Oh, and I think Marth is crazy right now.

"Oh, by the way Roy," Ike said, "Samus just agreed to watch you so that you don't goof off or leave. Be good for her or she'll more than likely kill you."

"Yeah, I know. I'll just sleep in my room or something," Marth was about to murder me when I quickly added, "and study my stupid German!!"

Ike's POV

"Wait, Samus!" I called out to her before she could leave. "Hey, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"In a different room, preferably another part of the house altogether maybe?" I asked her, leading her off away from everyone.

"Let me lead the way!" Samus quickly said, taking charge. "You ALWAYS pick the worse places to talk after all."

This was true, so I let her choose where to talk. When we got there, finally, I put on my most serious face.

"Samus I think we should get married."

"Why? Because other wise there will be a scandal when I have my kids?"

"OUR kids. That, and," I bent down one knee and took out the ring I'd bought a while back, "I do love you. Will you marry me, please?"

Samus started to laugh. I was about to take it as a "no" when she took the ring.

"Of course I will! Now get that stupid puppy dog look off your face!" she said, before continuing to laugh.

I was stunned. Someone accepted my proposal for marriage, someone accepted MY, as in the apparently stupid chicken prince's, proposal for marriage! I couldn't believe it.

"Ike, you can stand up now you know."

"R-RIGHT!!"

The moment I was standing, I decided I should also ask Samus one more thing.

"What do you think we should name the baby?" I asked. Samus looked at me for a moment.

"I hadn't thought about it. What do you think?"

"I think we should name her Madeline and we would call her Maddie as a nickname!"

"Ike, what if it's a boy?"

"THEN WE'LL NAME HIM MIKE!!" I said, putting on my serious face again.

Samus started to laugh so hard I thought she'd fall over.

"What?!" I asked, not getting what was so funny.

"Of course you'd want the name Mike! That way everyone could say "Oh look! It's that father and son, what were their names? Oh yeah, Mike and Ike!" Isn't that right?" she finished, not laughing as hard.

I tried to keep from laughing. She'd got me. It was no use, however. I started laughing just as hard as she had been, and so she started laughing hard too.

* * *

Well, if you have read up to this point, tell me please so I know if anyone likes it enough to read that much of it. I don't care if you read up to here cause you hated it, just tell me. It'll give me the inspiration to keep writing, or not.


	5. The Note

Roy's POV

As soon as I got back to my room, I heard Ike and Samus laughing.

"Great," I thought, "Ike probably just told Samus some perverted joke."

I noticed a slip of paper suck in the window. I knew immediately what it was.

"I wonder who I have to kill tonight."

I opened the window to get the note when a rock hit me in the head.

"Oh, sorry Teddy, I didn't mean to hit you in the head!"

A girl stood on the ground below my window.

"Go away Rosie. I'm not in the mood tonight, and if you dare-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. She was already in the air, jumping up at my window.

So I turned around and grabbed a bottle of sleeping spray, also making sure I had the note.

Rosie landed, singing "Oh Teddy!"

I burst out of my room, Rosie hot on my heels.

"Where do you think you're going Teddy?! You can't escape my love!" she yelled.

"Oh yes I can! Just you watch!" I called back.

As I raced toward the front door, I heard Samus yelling good bye to Marth and Ike who were off to investigate their mission.

"Well," I thought, "there goes my chance at a quick and easy escape."

Before I could change directions, Samus came into the hallway.

"Roy?! What are you doing out of your room?!" and she started chasing me as well.

So as I was chased around the house, Samus noticed Rosie.

"Uh, who are you?" Samus asked her.

"Uh-oh," I thought, "I most defiantly can't let Samus know who Rosie is."

So I jumped out the closest window, making sure to grab the window ledge so that I wouldn't fall three floors down into the rose bushes.

Rosie stopped introducing herself and immediately jumped out the window after me. She realized her mistake just before she landed in the bushes below. I pulled myself back up through the window, only to come face to face with Samus.

"Roy! You're supposed to be grounded right now!" she said, about to drag me back to my room by force.

That was when I remembered the sleeping spray in my pocket. Good thing I always try to be prepared.

"Sorry Samus!" I told her as I sprayed the stuff in her face. As she fell to the floor, I caught her, then dragged her over to a couch in the next room.

I looked at the contents of the note. I'd have to hurry if I was going to get to my destination on time. I had to make a stop in my "secret hideout" before going. I ran to my room, opening the panel in my wall and climbing down, shutting it behind me. I was lucky that the opening was in my room, and not someone else's.

I had found the entrance to the house's basement, and I intended to use it. I not only kept most of my gear in it, but it was also a large library. The underground floors of the mansion extended down farther than the empire state building was tall. The only problem was that each floor had a hidden entrance and was full of traps. I'd only managed to get to level three so far.

I suited up, pulling my hair into a wig and throwing on some new clothes and shoes. I then set off to my assigned destination.

* * *

Ok! Yet another chapter complete! I can't believe it! Lately, I've actually been updating all of my fanfics, and I thought I'd abandoned them all!


	6. Mercy Kills Mercifully

Marth POV (11 o'clock pm)

So Ike and I are staking out some thug's hideout, which for some reason was in the middle of town, because they think that they're next on "Mercy's" list of victims. Mercy is the ironic name that the killer Ike and I were after had been given. We figured that Mercy would be here because it seemed that Mercy would leave a note saying that he or she, the gender was unknown for Mercy seemed to be a child, was coming to kill whoever was specified. Mercy had gotten the name for this fact, he or she would only kill the specified target or targets and only those who attempted to defend that target, leaving all others unharmed, including any defenders that weren't getting in his or her way.

I took out my handheld diary as Ike walked around outside, looking for signs that Mercy was there.

In my diary I wrote "There has been no sign that Mercy is here yet. I could just ask Anoi to tell me Mercy's location, but I consider that cheating. After all, having a genie that grants unlimited wishes isn't exactly part of the rules."

I looked up to see Ike heading back towards the car. I put my diary back in the glove box.

Ike opened the car door.

"Get out here lazy and help search the area."

"Fine," just as I said that though, I spotted a figure perched on top of the building across the street. "Look!" I said urgently, pointing at the figure.

Roy's POV

I stood on the ledge of the building across from where my target was. It looked like the police were on the scene, along with the thugs. I figured my target was still inside the building though, so I didn't mind, other than the fact that no matter who got in my way, I would have to kill them. I jumped from the roof and sprinted into the throng of men out in the yard.

From my various pouches I pulled small needles covered in poison. Every man within a fifty foot radius died almost instantaneously all the way to the door. The needles stuck from their throats. I jumped and kicked in the door, letting myself in. Within the building were even more men, this time they all seemed to be thugs. The hallway was narrow without too many doors. I decided it would be better and more efficient if I killed them by using my knife instead of my needles.

Marth's POV

Ike and I stared, shocked, at the dead bodies. There were many of them, and we had been standing just behind one of the men who had died. All we had seen of our killer was a blurred shadow. His speed was incredible.

Screams from inside the building aroused me. I pushed Ike and we both ran into the building. We reached the inside just as Mercy killed the final man standing. He turned and tugged at the door before backing away a bit. From this close, I figured that Mercy was a male. He turned and spotted Ike and I. His ragged black clothes rustling slightly as he turned towards us. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses and long, dark bangs. The hair in his ponytail was neatly brushed. Blood was everywhere. I didn't feel the urge to run however. Ike even took a step forward.

Mercy seemed somehow familiar, but I could place how exactly this could be. He also seemed to recognize us, for he took a step back, hesitating greatly.

He suddenly resolved himself though. He darted at us, wielding his knife dangerously. Instead of attacking us though, he jumped up into the air conditioning system.

Ike's POV

An idea came into my head just as Mercy jumped into the vents above us, knocking off a cover. I swung my sword upwards and sliced the ceiling open in a few places. It collapsed, the killer falling with it.

Marth exclaimed beside me "Nice Ike! You actually used your brain for once!"

"Shut up!" I told him, grabbing out target by the neck and dangling him in the air. His feet flailed a bit as he gasped for air.

My stomach suddenly growled though. The kid stopped struggling for only a moment as it sounded, and then immediately kicked me in the gut.

I fell to the floor, cursing. I hated not eating, I always got seriously weak. On top of that, I hadn't had time to sit down and eat for the past two hours. I needed some food every half hour at least.

Mercy hopped back into the vents.

I yelled at Marth to chase after him, and off he went, although he just ran to the door and pulled out a key for it.

I pulled a sandwich out of my pocket. I had been meaning to eat it. I stuffed it in my mouth and swallowed before following Marth into the main room where the thug's boss was.

* * *

I have decided to update! Next up is a boss battle! Fear for Marth and Ike's lives! Or maybe you should fear for Roy's?


	7. The Boss of a Lifetime

Marth's POV

I burst into the main room where most of the thugs were. Their leader, a huge, scary looking man with no hair, sat on a large chair in the middle of the room, looking imposing.

"Evacuate immediately!" I shouted at them. Only a few had the sense to run out the door. The rest stood still, staring at me. "What are you waiting for?! Move! This room is about to be," I got cut off when Mercy suddenly jumped out of the ventilation system.

A few of the thugs dropped dead an instant later, the darts sticking out of their vital points. It seemed then that Mercy had run out of the darts.

I found it strange that Mercy was obviously trying not to kill me. The same held for Ike. We'd obviously been getting in his way, and it was his way to kill those who did. Men fell dead around me. As far as I could tell, Mercy's death count had just jumped from seventeen to over one hundred.

Ike finally came into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?! Why aren't you fighting?!" he yelled at me, rushing Mercy. I realized that I'd been so shocked at all of the men dying around me that I really hadn't done anything to try to save them. The entire group was already dead, including their boss.

Ike engaged Mercy anyways. Mercy backed off, quickly. Ike seemed to be winning. At least until his sword slashed a small cut across Mercy's cheek. A small drop of blood flew from the wound. This seemed to be the trigger to Mercy fighting back.

The knife Mercy was using was suddenly in the air, aiming at Ike. He barely managed to deflect it, and just behind it was Mercy, another knife in his hand.

"Ike!" I yelled, finally acting. I rushed in and blocked the blow, rebounding it. Mercy used the deflection as leverage to flip over our heads and get behind us.

Then Ike made the biggest mistake of his life. He made a large horizontal strike at the murderer. Mercy read his movement and jumped, landing on the flat of Ike's blade. Several of the needles I had figured were gone flew towards me, forcing me to dodge away. Mercy slashed at Ike's neck with the knife.

Everything seemed to slow down in that moment. Ike's eyes widened in fear. He was still in the motion of the horizontal slash and could make no movements to block the blow. I saw the knife touch the skin of his neck when suddenly a loud bang resounded. The knife fell from Ike's neck, to the floor. Mercy fell with it.

Ike stood still, shaking. He raised a hand to touch the small stream of blood flowing from the cut on his neck.

I looked for who could have shot Mercy and saw the boss of the thugs. He lay on the ground, dead for sure, but it seemed he'd managed to live long from Mercy's fatal blow to pull out his gun and use it. Ike had him to thank for his life.

I walked over to Ike, pulling him away from Mercy, who still lay on the floor, glasses broken blood flowing from the bullet would on his face. He wasn't dead, I could tell. First thing first though, Ike needed to get medical treatment.

He pushed me off. "What do you think you're doing? I'm fine!" he said, recovering himself. He ripped his cape and used the cloth to wrap his neck.

"We've got to get this guy secured before he wakes up! He's dangerous!"

I nodded and proceeded to take charge. I had to make up for my inexcusable behavior from when I hadn't done a thing. I used every single piece of equipment I had on me that could be used for restraint: handcuffs, rope, variously colored Chinese finger traps, and a collar and leash. I then took off the broken glasses and cleaned the wound. I wasn't sure how to clean his eye wound however. The glass from when his glasses had broken seemed to have cut it. I'd just have to bandage it and let any doctors the police would allow him to have fix it up. If he wasn't dead that meant we had to take him alive. We'd get more money for doing it this way anyways, and usually if you treated the one's wounds who you had in custody, they wouldn't fight as hard.

Being this close to the small boy made me think of Roy. They looked similar, but this boy had long black hair and various bandages all over his body. A quick peek under a few of them told me this boy was constantly abused by someone. These weren't the types of injuries one would acquire when fighting.

I motioned for Ike, who I'd made rest a bit, to come over.

Ike's POV

I still felt shaken from how closely I'd been to dying. It's true when they say your life flashes before your eyes, but it wasn't really my life. I'd just seen Samus, and how happy she'd been earlier today.

Marth had ordered me to rest, but while he took care of Mercy, I went and called in more police. They were just getting there when Marth called me over.

"I need you to carry him out on your shoulder. Don't worry, I searched him thoroughly, there aren't any more of those needles or knifes or any sort of weapons on him."

I nodded and picked him up. He moaned as I threw him over my shoulder.

As we walked out of the building, the police chief greeted us.

"It's a sad night tonight, isn't it? Many of my men have been lost. Even the criminals within have been killed. Would you two tell me how this happened?"

I looked at Marth and decided to let him tell the story. He didn't leave out any details, not even of his own lack of action.

He finished with, "If need be, sir, I'll take any punishments."

"No," the chief responded, "that won't be necessary. You did catch Mercy in the end, and you're only eighteen, am I correct? It can be expected that you'd freeze up." The chief then turned to me, "You're nineteen, even. You did an excellent job, and are very lucky it seems." He glanced at Mercy, who still lay on my shoulder.

"You two caught him, so take him into the bounty hunter turn in point. You'll be able to collect your reward that way. Try not to let him get away in the time it takes for the office to open in the morning."

He bid us good night and we walked back to the car. I put Mercy in the backseat and got in the passenger side. I wasn't up to driving home.

"Hey, Marth, I'll let you drive my car this ONE time. I think I'd crash it if I drove."

Marth nodded and got in the driver's side.

"Look, I'm really sorry about my actions inside," he said.

"Oh shove it! What are you, stupid? You managed to save my life in there too! We need more practice if together we almost got wiped off the map! No more letting Roy train with us! We're always just showing him sword tricks! He's just so slow, fighting with that sword of his!" I hated mushy moments. The moment got sort of mushier, yet odd, when a sob sounded from the backseat.

Marth and I turned and looked at Mercy.

The kid was crying. A murderer was crying in the back seat of my car. I wasn't sure if I should comfort him or just let him cry.

"Oh man," he moaned. "Oh man!"

He repeated that several times. I turned to Marth.

"Let's go. We'll put him in holding room for the night. I bet Roy be shocked to see this guy! He seems just the same size as Roy," I laughed a bit, "and yet I think this guy could kick Roy's ass into the year 3000!"

Marth laughed a bit, but so did Mercy. It was a sort of creepy laugh, mixed with sobs. You could almost feel the emotional pain this kid was feeling.

As Marth ignored it and started home, I turned and looked at the kid. He was still crying.

"He reminds me a lot of Roy," I said.

Marth glanced at me for a quick moment. "I thought that too."

"I wonder why? He isn't anything like Roy. An insane, super fighter that kills people? Then when he gets a little injured and caught, he cries like a baby? Yet Roy is a really happy kid that know's nothing really. I mean, he's really innocent. He may be 16, but all he knows is how to study, the little book worm!" I smiled as I teased him. "He's always pulling pranks too! Bounces back from almost anything, has a really strong sense of justice, so even with all of that, why does this murderer remind me of him I wonder?"

Roy's POV

As Ike talked to Marth like this, I stopped crying. I felt like my world had ended.

Even though I'd been killing so many people over the past month, far more than their count was, I couldn't believe I'd tried to kill Ike and Marth. I'd lost myself completely when Ike had scratched my cheek with his sword. The pain had brought back the memories of being beaten.

I never would have done any of this, or even thought I would be the day I'd walked in on Ike and Samus. That day had been THE worst day of my life. I'd taken a shower after running into Ike's room. Then, I had decided I needed out of the house. I went for a walk. I hadn't brought anything with me like I usually did. I'd been stupid.

Because of that, when a group of men came and grabbed me, I hadn't been able to fight back well enough to get away.

~flash back~

I kicked and punched in every direction, trying my best to fight off the three men who were trying to kidnap me.

I could see that I wasn't going to get away, but the mansion was just a short distance away. If I screamed for help, they'd all hear. I was going to do just that when one of them got a cloth over my mouth. One breath of the chemical upon it and I was out.

I woke up with a headache and several other aches besides that. I sat up, holding my ribs. I grimaced.

"Oh, look boys, the little brat is awake."

I looked up into a man's face. The ironic thing was, I was certain that this man was shorter than I was.

He snapped his fingers, "Take our guest into the viewing room. Eliwood will be delighted to have company."

My eyes widened. Eliwood was my Dad. I was taken to a room that had one of the walls replaced with a piece of glass. The type where you can only see through one side.

What I saw through the glass was my Dad completely beaten up and in a crumpled pile on the floor.

"D-Dad!" I yelled, pulling away from the men who held on to me. I ran up to the glass and started pounding on it. "Dad!" I yelled again. My hands started to hurt. If I couldn't go through the glass, I'd go around. I burst through the door, once again brushing off the men who stood there.

I ran down the hall to where the door into Dad's room would be. I kicked it open. I froze where I stood though.

The short man held a gun to Dad's head. Dad weakly looked at the door and at me. Recognition formed on his face and his mouth opened to say something. I darted towards him. I noticed a smile spread over the short man's face. He pulled the trigger and blood went everywhere. I hadn't even managed to take three steps in the door.

"NO!" I screamed, tears pouring from my eyes. I didn't even run to Dad's body. I knew that there was no point in it. Instead I ran at the small man. I grabbed his throat. I dug my fingers in as hard as I could. His strangled gurgle was cut short when I pulled my hand away. Although when I did, I took part of his throat with me. Blood splattered the room. It spurted from his wound even as he fell to the floor. It didn't seem to stop until all of the blood in his body was gone.

This seemed like it wasn't enough revenge for my father's death, but even so, I still felt satisfied.

Many of the men stood outside the door. Only one entered though. A man in a white coat.

"Perfect," he said. I turned and looked at him. I could tell I wouldn't get out of this room alive if I struggled. "Will you come with me?" the man asked.

I laughed. It sounded strange to my ears. "Sure."

I followed him from the room, leaving my Father's body and the short man's body behind. As for the chunk of flesh I still held in my hand, I threw it in the face of one of the men as I passed by. He gave a grossed out yell and I laughed some more.

"Here's the deal," the man in the white coat said, "We here at my company have taken out the missionaries of your father's company. We have replaced them with actors for the time being who work for us. The front should hold for a few months. Your father's company was larger and stronger than the one you are a part of, is it not? That shows you the trouble you're in. Now, I've decided that the company you're a part of isn't a problem. I'll even let everyone there live, if you do as I say. Agreed? If not, I may just have to kill them all. I'm sure you realize that I'm capable."

There was a pause and I said bluntly, "Agreed." I felt numb at this point.

"Good. Now then, you will come here everyday from now on. I don't care what time of day it is, just as long as you are here everyday. I will also be sending you little missions I'd like you to carry out. You must complete them all. If you do not, once again, I see no point in keeping your little company alive."

"Why me?" I asked.

The man laughed. "Because you are the perfect age and human. You even proved your ability to kill before I even got to give you a test. Above my expectations."

I flinched. It was true I had killed someone.

We entered a room.

"Now then," the man said, turning towards me. "Give me your arm."

I did as I was told. There was no point to struggle at this point. Suddenly a needle was inserted into my arm, a strange blue liquid injected.

I could feel the liquid spread through my veins. I fell to the ground. The pain was unbelievable. I almost screamed, but the thought of Marth dancing flashed in my mind. I wasn't really sure why, but that thought made me start laughing. Even with the pain, I realized, that maybe with this, I'd be able to go back and have more fun times with Marth, Ike, and everyone at the mansion. The pain stopped.

"Alright. You're free to go for today," the man said.

He showed me the way out. Still covered in blood, I walked out of the building. From the outside it looked completely normal.

"One of my men will get you home," the man then turned to go back inside but stopped and turned around again. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. You can call me Dr. World. Arrogant sounding, I know, but that is my name."

I was the one to turn around and leave first. I walked straight to the car and got in. I got back to the mansion, and was dropped off in front of it. I walked up to the front door when I realized I was going to stick out if I walked in covered in blood. I walked around back and jumped up to my room's window on the third floor. I had a little mishap though. I had used what I'd usually use to jump that far as far as strength was concerned, but I jumped too high. I hit the window on the fourth floor.

I was surprised. I dropped down to my window and went in. I looked at the spot on my arm where Dr. World had injected the blue liquid. I couldn't muster enough energy to care though. I opened my door and looked out. No one in sight. I went out and into the bathroom.

I took my second shower that day. That shower had been only two hours before. I changed my clothes.

I needed someone to talk to. I walked to Marth's door and knocked.

"Come in!" came the response.

I opened the door, saying, "Hey Marth, can I- oh, Ike." I hadn't wanted Ike to be in here. I needed someone calm to talk to. The picture of what I'd seen when I'd walked into his room earlier flashed into my head. Even though I was tired and my emotions didn't seem to be on, I somehow still got flustered. "Um, yeah, I'll just go now."

I went into my room and went straight to sleep.

For the next two weeks, everything was almost normal. I had some trouble mustering energy over school and sword practice. Not to mention the daily visits to Dr. World where I would receive the shot. I quickly figured out what it was doing to me. Not only was my strength increasing, but so was my speed and flexibility. Every once in a while, Dr. World would have me beaten. As for the missions, they all involved killing someone. I had been given a tattered black outfit and a long, black haired wig to wear for them. I received bandages to cover any wounds from the beatings.

I didn't feel any different from that first day. Then Samus came up to me.

"Roy, what you saw, it's really getting to you isn't it? I'm so sorry!" she bowed to me.

My response was slightly slow, but she didn't seem to mind. "It's... It's fine! Really!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" I did my best to smile. It was probably my first smile since I'd ripped out the small man's throat. The thought made me cringe a little.

Samus seemed not to notice. "Please, Roy, I've got to tell someone!"

I blinked. "Tell someone what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

I stood there and stared her in the eyes. She wasn't lying.

I gasped. I looked at her stomach.

"Thank you for listening!" she said, walking off.

It had been a short conversation, but it had snapped me out of my fog. I smiled again and went back to my room.

From then on, for the next month, even with the increased amount of killing I was required to do, some of them flashy, as ordered, I became happy again. I was having to go in for two shots a day now too, one was still the blue liquid, the other was clear. I couldn't tell what the clear liquid was doing. The thing was though, none of that seemed like part of my life. It all seemed like a dream, and my life was as it always had been. Marth would still tell me my Dad wanted to know how I was doing in school and everything. That made it seem like my Dad had never died.

But then Marth and Ike stood up and said they were going to try to catch the killer called "Mercy."

And now I was in the back seat of Ike's car, one eye closed in pain, one eye open, watching them. All the while listening to them talk about how annoying I could be, but how much fun they had when we were all together. They talked of missions I'd tagged along on, usually getting in the way, but how once I'd actually been the one to get the mission completed.

We'd almost reached the mansion when Ike looked back.

I stared him directly in the face. I couldn't find my voice, but I wanted him to know it was me so badly. He didn't get it though.

"Damn, that's a bright blue eye!" He turned back to Marth. "His eye color is really bright blue! Brighter than Roy's even! Can you believe that?" he laughed. Marth said he couldn't picture it. He'd have to look once they got home.

I'd seen myself in the mirror with the black wig on, it really did make my eyes stand out. Usually my bright red hair took away from the brightness of my eyes. I gritted my teeth. I'd pull the wig off, but I was bound completely. Even my feet were bound. We pulled to a stop in front of the mansion. Marth and Ike got out. Ike opened the back door and pulled me out, slinging me over his shoulder.

* * *

Yay! I've gotten inspiration for my story! I wrote a whole lot here to make up for the time I hadn't updated it! Oh the drama! Oh the flashbacks! LOL. Sorry, I realize this isn't really like Marth, Ike, or Roy, but the characters are OOC. I am making them act and do whatever it is I want! I've got a question, do Marth, Roy, and Ike all seem to have different personalities? I've been trying to make them all as separate people, but you know, I think Marth and Ike are a little close. They're always together and seem almost like one person to me. I've been trying to fix that, but it's hard. You see, as I picture the three, I can get Roy's POV fine, and Marth's POV, but Ike just isn't anything like me, so he's hard to make into a person. So tell me if you think I should try harder or if it's fine. Maybe throw in some crazy ideas for what should go down, I'd love to hear them. Remember, this can be as OOC as you want, just as long as it follows what I've already sort of got going.


	8. In a bit of shock

Marth's POV

Mercy had been super quiet for most of the trip. After we had started talking about Roy, he seemed to have started listening.

Stepping behind Ike, I took a look at Mercy's face. It was true, his eyes were stunningly blue. His hair was a mess now though, and along with all the bandages and messed up clothes, he looked like nothing more than a kid that needed saving.

Once Ike put him down in the holding room, I stopped Ike from leaving.

"What?" he asked me.

I spoke to Mercy. "Why'd you do it? Why did you kill all those people?"

In a flat, broken voice, he responded. "Because it was the only way to save everyone who's left."

I felt the shocked look flow over my face. As far as I could tell, this boy had not only been beaten, but threatened into killing a lot of people or else his loved ones would be killed.

"Wait here!" I was going to call the police chief over.

Ike chased out of the room after me, but still making sure to lock the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I know that kid killed a lot of people, but he's been beaten by someone from the look of most of his injuries. Constantly even. And from what he just said, looking me straight in the eyes, he was forced into killing all those people for the sake of his loved ones! I will not stand by and let this go on!"

I marched into the main lobby of the mansion. From here, if I called everyone down, they would hear.

I gave them all a moment to assemble. I noticed a few were missing. Although those missing were mainly off on missions of their own, Roy and Samus were also missing.

"Ike, go get Samus and Roy."

He nodded and ran off upstairs.

"We'll start once everyone is assembled," I told them. "I'm sorry for calling you all, but this is very important."

Ike came back down a few minutes later.

"Samus is out cold, I couldn't get her to wake up. As for Roy, I can't find him."

I sighed. Roy had probably worn Samus out and then snuck out. I heard a small laugh in my head. Anoi, my genie, was laughing at something. I sighed again, I'd have to ask him what it was later after I explained the situation to everyone.

As soon as I finished, I started to tell everyone to do their best in making Mercy at home here, as I planned to let him stay. Everyone agreed, even Ike. The next thing I did was have Pit go get the police chief. I'd call but he was probably still at the crime scene. I had our house nurse call the doctor who would be on call this late at night. Actually, by this point it was probably early in the morning.

Ike's POV

The doctor Marth had summoned arrived before the police chief. The doctor went down into the cellar and asked everyone to stay outside. He wanted privacy for his patient. When the police chief arrived, Marth explained the situation.

I was glad to let Marth handle that since the police chief wasn't happy that Marth wanted to let off the killer of fifty of his men.

I decided to try and wake Samus up again.

As I stood over her as she slept on the couch where I'd found her, I noticed a small spray bottle laying on the floor.

"What's this?" I said aloud, as if asking Samus. I smelled it. I dropped the bottle almost the moment I realized it was a drug to knock you out.

"Roy wore her out huh? When I see that little brat I'm gonna strangle him!" I looked at Samus on the couch. "At least he didn't leave her on the floor or anything like that." I knew that she'd be fine. She'd wake up in a while.

"Hey! Ike!" I heard Marth call from down below.

I came down. "Yeah?"

"Success! Mercy will be allowed to stay with us in the mansion. Of course, we have to watch him and he isn't allowed to leave, but I think that's a pretty good deal!"

I nodded. "Yup, just as long as he doesn't try to kill me, I'm good."

I noticed most of the residents had gone back to bed. Pit and Link were talking over to the side, like usual.

"How about we go check on Mercy and the doctor?" I suggested.

Marth said sure and so off we went.

When we entered the cellar, the doctor was messing with his advanced on the field medical kit.

"What's the deal?" I asked, a little concerned.

Mercy sat on the bed that was located down here. He looked straight at Marth and I as the doctor responded.

"Well, you are correct about most of those wounds being from beatings. The wound on his eye however, the one you two witnessed him receiving, won't heal quite right."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, beating Marth to the question.

"He should receive even a scar, but I don't believe he'll be able to see out of that eye of his again."

Marth flinched.

"Another thing," the doctor added, "His body and blood aren't normal."

I was about to ask what he meant again, but he continued before I could.

"According to him, he has been receiving shots from someone, he won't say who, for the past month and a half. I tested his blood just now, and it seems that, along with his blood, his body has undergone a strange sort of transformation from the shots. I can't tell you exactly what it is, but looking at this, I can tell you his body is enhanced." The doctor then proceeded to give exact details.

I'm not sure how much Marth got out of that, but I didn't get a thing. It was too complicated. Marth seemed fascinated though, and went into the hallway to talk it over with him more. I just walked over to Mercy and talked to him.

"Hey, we're going to let you live here. Don't worry, we'll help you save your family if you just tell us where they are. So I'm going to untie you and stuff."

I started undoing the bonds on his legs first.

"My name is Ike by the way. The other guy is Marth. I'd let you meet our friend Roy, but right now the little brat isn't here. He knocked my fiancee out and ran away. What great timing he has."

I finished with his legs and started with the ones on his hands.

"You know, your name can't be Mercy, so what is it?"

I finished pulling the bonds off, and the moment Mercy's hands were free, he reached up to his hair and pulled at it.

It came off, exposing short red hair underneath.

"My name is Roy."

The sad look that was plastered on his face made it seem almost as if he was pleading with me not to be angry.

"What the hell?" I muttered, placing my hand over my eyes as I stood up.

I glared at him. "You tried to kill me earlier."

He flinched and looked down. I could tell he was grinding his teeth.

I sighed and reached out, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. You got an injury as payment for trying it anyways."

I heard Marth's excited voice in the hall. He was still talking to the doctor.

"Well, you know, maybe you should put that wig back on." I pointed at the wig in his hands. I remembered Samus. "By the way, there is one thing I need revenge for."

Roy looked up with that sad eye of his. The other still hidden by a bandage.

I reached down and smacked him over the head.

"That's for drugging my fiancee! Little brat."

A small smile spread across Roy's face. "Not going to ground me?"

"I'll tell your Dad about it. He'll punish you worse than I could. Now hurry up and put that wig back on."

The small smile disappeared from Roy's face, the sadness returning. My strategy of teasing him to make him happier wasn't working so well it seemed.

"I'm not putting the wig back on. I want Marth to know... Besides, Dad can't punish me for any of this, so you and Marth will have to do your best."

"And why can't he? You want us to keep everything a secret from him? I think that will be pretty hard you know," I smirked. It was meant to tell him that we could do it if he wanted.

"It's not that. Dad's dead."

That threw me for a loop. Just before we'd left the house Marth had been talking to Eliwood on the phone. Everything seemed to be going a little haywire.

"How?!" I exclaimed.

"A month and a half ago, THEY shot him in the head."

"What? But that's impossible! Marth just-"

"Marth was talking to an imposter. The guys making me do this wiped out my Dad's entire company. All of them. They replaced them with imposters so that they could put up a front."

I had to sit down. I choose to sit next to Roy on the bed.

"Don't," I said.

Roy responded with a confused, "Huh?"

"Don't let the doctor see you with your wig off. Put it back on. We'll tell Marth all of this after the doctor leaves. I'm supposing there's more to it too. Save it for then. Now put the wig on. Remember, you owe me."

Roy cringed a little, but did as I asked of him. That was probably the first time he'd ever done anything I'd asked him to do, and I felt a little guilty for guilt tripping him into doing it.

We sat together in silence for a while. Roy leaned against the wall after a while, looking a little pale.

"Hey, maybe you should get some sleep. Marth is going to be a while yet, I think."

I realized Roy was already out cold. He started looking even paler though.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" I said, suddenly worried. I reached for his shoulder to give him a shake, but he fell over sideways before I could.

"Hey! Doctor!" I yelled. I stood and ran to the door, throwing it open. "Doctor! Quickly!" I almost said Roy's name, but I held myself back.

* * *

Look, an update! ^^


	9. Coma

Ike's POV

I hadn't been gone more than a second to get the doctor but the sight that greeted me when I pulled him back into the room was too much for me. Roy was one the floor, spasms racked his body. He was screaming. His visible eye was rolled up into his head, eyelids wide open.

"Call the other doctors and have them come as quickly as possible with ALL of their equipment!" the doctor ordered, rushing to Roy's side.

Marth and I both raced from the room to call the doctors.

* * *

Marth's POV

The doctors had all arrived. They were currently all holed up in the holding room trying their best to help Mercy, with whatever was wrong with him.

Anoi laughed again. "You could just wish him better you know."

"_If it comes to that, I will._"

"Marth."

"What?"

"What would you do if Roy ever died?"

I hesitated. "What brought that up?"

"Just tell me, what would you do?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know what I'd do."

"What if he were killed by someone?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Ike, is there something wrong?"

Ike nodded. "I probably should wait to tell you, but I think it's best for you to know now."

So Ike told me. I couldn't believe it, and yet I could. All those times I'd spoken to Eliwood and thought that something seemed off suddenly made sense. My knees gave out. I sat on the floor and stared at the door of the holding room, Mercy's screams… no… Roy's screams echoing out to us. With that sound in the background and the picture of Roy looking like a pathetic, beaten child in my mind, I couldn't muster up any anger.

"You're….joking…. right? Ike…"

Ike sat down next to me. "No… I wish I was."

We sat for hours, Roy's screaming had long since stopped, but I figured it was because his voice had given out and not because he was better.

Ike and I had moved to sit in the chairs near the holding room door. By the time the rest of the household had all eaten breakfast and left for a busy day, Ike and I were asleep.

"Hey, you should probably wake up soon," Anoi's voice said.

I forced myself awake in time to see a doctor leaving the holding room. I shook Ike roughly as I stood up.

The doctor looked more exhausted than I felt. When he saw us waiting he walked over.

"Well?" Ike asked.

The doctor sighed. "We've stabilized his condition, but we don't know exactly what after effects there might be."

"What happened?" I asked him.

"There was some sort of poison mixed in with whatever else was in his blood. It seems as though he had been receiving a stabilizer to neutralize it."

I shifted awkwardly. "Is it alright to move him?"

"No. The others and I believe that no one should even be allowed to see him until he wakes up and we determine any of the after effects. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to sleep. At least one of us will be here at all times so give us admittance, if you could."

I nodded. "Of course you may all come and go as you please!"

Ike put a hand on my shoulder as the doctor walked away. "Let's go upstairs, there's no use in staying down here."

I looked down at my feet. "You're right."

As we walked up the stairs Anoi said to me, "You might as well go back to work after you're rested up. He isn't going to wake up for a long while."

I smiled a bit. At least he'd wake up.

Ike caught me smiling. "This is insane isn't it? You'd think we'd be pissed at him… but there's no way."

Nodding in agreement I walked into my room, leaving Ike to check on Samus, who was still asleep.

* * *

Ike's POV

It had hardly taken a nudge to get Samus to wake up. She looked at me in confusion for a moment before ranting about Roy had done.

I cut her off as I hugged her to me, feeling as though I would lose her if I didn't keep her close.

"Ike? Is everything alright?"

"Shh.. Please, I'll tell you later." I was sitting next to her on the couch now, still holding her. She leaned on me as I fell asleep.

I'd tell everyone at dinner what the situation was. We were going to train, and train hard. All connections with our parent's company would be cut off. We would mourn for them, but I could tell that we would have to get much stronger, very fast, or else we might share their fate.

* * *

One Year Later

Roy's POV

My head felt fuzzy and dull as I opened my eyes. It took me a long time to realize that I had both of my eyes open even though I was only seeing through one. I tried to sit up but my body protested.

"Ugh…"

I looked around the best I could from where I was lying down. I seemed to be in my room but something seemed different about it.

"My room is clean?" I whispered. My voice was working just as badly as my body was.

I tried to remember how I could have gotten here. I remembered talking to Ike when I'd suddenly felt dizzy. After that I just remembered pain… and then nothing.

As I tried and failed to sit up yet again, I decided maybe it'd be easier to get up if I rolled over on my stomach first.

I managed to do that much, but my hair caught my attention. My wig was gone, but my hair was still sort of long.

"How long was I out for…?"

From my newest position I pushed myself up. This time I got into a sitting position, but I was exhausted from such a small task.

I wondered if standing was out of the question.

From outside I heard the sounds of training, and a baby crying.

Still talking to myself, trying to get my voice to work correctly, I said, "A baby? Why would there be a baby? Unless… unless I was out that long…" I ran a hand through my hair.

It didn't take long for me to start to fall asleep right where I was. When I realized how tired I felt I laid back down on my back and went back to sleep, all while hoping I wouldn't sleep for too long.

* * *

Five months previous…

Rosie's POV (In case you don't remember her, she's the crazy girl that has a thing for Roy)

I had signed up and had been accepted into the organization Roy worked for. They had added extra security and pre-requisites in order to join, but I had managed. It wasn't long after that they told me what was going on, and without me ever mentioning Roy to them, they told me where he was.

The lady, Samus, who I had already met didn't remember me. She was the one that started taking care of Roy, who was in a coma, after the doctors had left. They had said he should be fine if he ever woke up, but depending on how long it took for him to wake up he might have trouble moving around for a while. His muscles would get weak or something.

"Oh, good morning Rosie," Samus said. She was getting on in her pregnancy and could no longer train with the others.

"Good morning. How are you this morning?"

Samus sat down slowly, being careful with her precious burden.

"I'm alright, but I'm quite tired."

"Oh… have you already made Roy's breakfast?" I hadn't ever told them I'd known Roy for a long time.

"Not yet, I'll get to it after I take a break."

"Samus?"

"Yes?"

"I could take care of Roy if you want. You know, make him breakfast and help him out…"

"Oh, that's too much for us to ask of you! You've never even really met Roy."

I blushed. "W-well I feel like I've met him…"

Samus's face turned to shock. Then she started to laugh. "You like him! You think he's cute? Rosie, you can't go off of someone's looks."

"I know, but I've heard so much about him!"

Samus smiled at me. "Fine, it'll be a great help if you take care of Roy for me from now on. If ever you need help or would like me to take over again, just tell me."

"Right!"

* * *

Back to the Day Roy woke up.

Still Rosie's POV

I walked into Roy's room, carrying the usual food that I'd have to feed him with.

I gasped in surprise at the sight of Roy's covers being pushed back and Roy lying sprawled across his bed instead of being covered and still. I dropped the food and ran to his bedside.

"Roy! Roy!!" I cried, shaking him as hard as I could.

He mumbled a bit and tried to push my hands away.

"Wake up Roy!"

"Nnnngh…. What?" he said groggily opening his eyes. His voice was coarse but I was so happy he had said anything that I started crying.

"You're awake!"

* * *

Roy's POV

"Nnnngh…. What?" I said. Someone was shaking me. I was still so tired I didn't want to move, but the shaking had been too rough to ignore.

"You're awake!" A girl's voice said, starting to cry loudly.

I turned and looked at whoever it was.

"…Rosie?" I rubbed my eyes a bit before yawning.

Once again I struggled to sit up, but with Rosie there and watching me I was a little more determined not to fail.

Suddenly Rosie was pulling at my arm.

"Come on, we've got to go show everyone you're awake!!"

"W-wait! Rosie I don't think that I can-" but it was too late for me to tell her I didn't think I'd be able to stand up. I took about three steps when my legs gave out.

"Ah! Roy! Are you alright?!"

As I breathed heavily I noticed that I was wearing some white pajamas. I wonder how that happened…?

"Roy?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm fine. I just feel a little…. Weak is all." With about zero pride left anyways it didn't matter much that I told her.

"I… pushed you too hard didn't I? Here, let me help you back into bed."

I pushed her away when she tried to help. "Forget it. I can do it myself."

I forced my legs to work for me. If nothing else, I wasn't going to let Rosie help me get back into a bed. It didn't take more than a slight movement when what was left of my vision became blurry.

* * *

Marth's POV

"Maaaaaarth! IIIIIke!" came Rosie's scared shout.

I stopped my training to see her running towards us as fast as she could. "Marth! Ike!!!"

Ike and I ran up to her, meeting her halfway across the lawn.

"What's wrong Rosie?" I asked her.

"I-It's Roy!!"

* * *

Wooo! An unheard of, 2 chapters in a day!!! XD I've been writing a ton of fanfiction today, updating this one and a few others, and then this one again!! Go me! (Whether the chapters are any good or not, who knows?)


	10. Too Playful

Marth's POV

Panicked, I grabbed hold of her shoulders. "What happened to Roy?!"

She started to cry and I couldn't make out what she said. Ike pushed me aside.

"Rosie! Get a hold of yourself! Tell us, what happened to Roy?"

"H-he woke up!"

I practically fell over when she said that and I realized that she was smiling. I grabbed at my chest. "Oh man… don't scare me like that."

Anoi laughed at me. "You wouldn't have had to panic if you'd just asked me to wake him up a long time ago."

"_Yeah, well, you always manage to screw something up. Like that time I asked you for a cat. You got me a freaking lion._"

"A lion is in the feline family!"

"_You knew what I'd meant!_"

I ignored Anoi's laughter as Ike practically flew inside.

"Come on Marth! You heard the girl, Roy's awake!"

I smiled and ran after him.

* * *

Ike's POV

I was the first in Roy's room. He was lying down rubbing at his eyes, but he was awake.

He looked up at me as I leaned over his bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

His voice was rough as he answered, "Tired. Really tired. How long was I out for?"

Marth had already walked up. "About a year."

Roy's eyes widened. "Seriously?!" His half shout brought on a fit of coughing. I hovered over him, unsure of what to do. Marth did the same, but I suppose he managed it with a little more composure than I did.

When Roy stopped coughing he started to talk again. "That's a bit longer then I thought… What happened?"

"You had been poisoned," I answered him.

He gave another cough, but I think it was supposed to be a laugh. "Like I didn't figure that one out already. I meant what happened while I was out?"

Roy started to rub at his eyes again. Marth reached out and, with a bit of a guilty look, pulled Roy's hand away.

"You shouldn't rub at your eyes…" He muttered.

Roy put his hand down, but then tried to sit up. I could tell he had a hard time with it, but when I moved to help him he glared at me.

"So, going to tell me what I missed?" he asked, sticking his tongue out at us.

"Y-You haven't changed a bit…" I said back. He really seemed to be the same old Roy even with what had happened.

"Hmph. Fine. If you won't tell me I'll guess. Ike and Samus have a kid now, and I bet it's a girl. Sounded like one anyways. Marth, on the other hand, is girlier than ever and-"

"I'm not girly you little brat!" Marth shouted.

I scratched my cheek as I laughed a bit, "Yeah, Samus and I have a baby girl. But we had twins, so one is a boy. Oh! We're married now too, see?" I held up my hand so that Roy could look at my ring.

Another cough sounding laugh before, "You're getting kinda old, aren't ya?"

I gave Roy a small, playful shove in response. It was a bad idea because even the small force knocked him down onto his back.

He groaned a bit. "Roy?! Are you alright?! I didn't mean to-"

* * *

Marth's POV

I saw it coming as Ike gave Roy a small shove. I could tell Roy was having a hard time just sitting there, but Ike didn't even think about it.

"Roy?! Are you alright?! I didn't mean to-"

I cut Ike off, hitting him over the head.

"What are you, stupid? Roy, you alright?"

Roy nodded, but didn't say anything else. I watched him for a moment and realized he had gone back to sleep.

Ike had come to the same conclusion it seemed as he said, "Jeez… Out like a light. I hope he doesn't sleep for a whole year this time. It was sort of lonely without him." His hand scratched the back of his head as he added on, "I sort of needed a baby sitter a few times too."

"Like I didn't help you and Samus out?"

"You're too… motherly. It was weird."

"That does it!" I started to beat Ike up when a pillow hit me in the back of my head.

"Hey…" I said, turning around. Roy had rolled over on his side, but his pillow was gone. "_He threw it at me…_"

Ike laughed a bit. "Come on, let's let him have his sleep."

* * *

Rosie's POV

I had been waiting outside for the boys to have their "heart-to-heart," even if guys would never call it that.

When Marth and Ike exited I walked past them, ready to clean up the food I had almost forgotten that I'd dropped on the floor. (1)

It was a little strange to see Roy tossing and turning as he slept. He had just been so still while he had been out.

As I left his room, out of habit I bent over and gave Roy a small kiss on his bad eye.

Roy gave a small, sleeping protest from being touched. It made me jump, and blush as I realized what I'd just done. I walked out of the room about to help make dinner for the whole gang. I'd make sure to give Roy something a little extra since he seemed to be skipping lunch today, not to mention that he'd finally be able to eat his food on his own… probably.

* * *

It's a shorter chapter, clocking in at just over a 1,000 words (the last few have all been somewhere near 2,000 words). I hope you enjoyed it. I totally freaked you all out at the end of the last chapter didn't I? Mwahaha. Well, Roy is weak and he'll get dizzy from time to time, it doesn't mean anything bad is about to happen (mwaha, at least not that time)!

(1): lol, I actually did forget about it, but then I remembered… Roy must be hungry don't ya think? Totally missed his lunch.

By the way, if you couldn't guess or never really thought about it Rosie is based off of Amy Rose, from Sonic. Needed a tomboy girl with a giant weapon…


	11. The Legend of Pit

Hello! So I've updated quite a bit considering how much I usually update… but you know something that really surprised me? I tried to read other fanfictions that had Roy, Ike, and Marth in them, and out of the 25 that popped up with the three of them in the summary or whatever, they were all yaoi minus mine and two others… what is up with that? Not that I have anything against yaoi, but I wasn't in the mood to read any at the time…

Yes, well, anyways. On with the story after my little rant there… I have finally reached Pit and Link's part in all of this!

* * *

The night Marth and Ike fought and caught Mercy.

Pit's POV

I could sense Mercy's presence in the holding room downstairs. I didn't want to interrupt the happenings but I could tell he wasn't a bad person. He actually felt like he'd shine very bright if he hadn't been tainted with something.

I was about to go see if I could help him somehow when I heard Marth and Ike calling everyone downstairs.

"Look," Marth said, "I know this might sound odd, but I think we shouldn't turn Mercy over to the police. I think we should let him stay here. It's up to all of you of course."

I looked around at everyone as they shifted uncomfortably.

"I think it's a great idea!" I said, trying to get the others to agree. I might actually be able to help Mercy after all. "I can tell he isn't actually a bad person."

Another silence when Link stepped forward. He placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded his approval.

It didn't take long for the others to agree. "Well, I suppose. I won't be taking the responsibility for this one though," Peach said.

It finally fell to Ike. He was the only one who hadn't agreed yet. We wouldn't keep Mercy here if anyone didn't agree, it just wouldn't be right.

I looked him in the eyes and tried to beg him to agree.

He sighed. "Fine, but he's not my responsibility either."

Marth nodded. "It's settled then. That is, as long as we can get the Police Chief to agree with us. Pit?"

"Already on it!" I shouted, flying off at top speed to get the chief.

After I had returned everything went off well. I talked with Link for a while, well, I talked TO him rather. Link just nodded every once in a while to show that he was listening.

Link held up a hand to me as he stood.

"Going to bed now?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"I suppose it is getting late…"

Link shrugged a little on his way out of the door.

Screams were suddenly filling the house from down below.

Link almost immediately walked back into my room, a worried look on his face.

"I wonder what's going on? Want to go check it out Link?"

I stood up as he refused with a swift shake of his head.

"Why not?" I looked at the floor beneath me, thinking that the screams were getting louder.

Link walked back out of my room and headed for his own. He shut the door with a slam.

I laughed a little. Tired, huh? I decided to follow his lead. I'm sure Marth and Ike would call us if they needed us. Until then, I'd wait for the morning.

* * *

The Next Morning

Link's POV (A/N let's see if I can manage this… without making Link talk…)

I woke up with the sun, missing the sound of the cuckoo that I used to hear crow back in my hometown. I still visited there from time to time, but I had grown used to excitement and the small farming village wasn't enough for me anymore.

Even though my rest had been short I still got ready for the day before walking to Pit's door. The screaming had stopped partway into the night, but I could still feel them as if they had never stopped.

I knocked before entering. It wouldn't matter how loud or long I knocked, it wouldn't have woken Pit up.

The young angel slept on his stomach, his wings splayed out over him. They drooped to the floor, off the sides of the bed even.

Shaking him as hard as I could, I managed to wake him up.

"Oh, g'morning Link," he said groggily.

As a response, I pulled the pillow out from under his head. He'd go back to sleep if I didn't.

"Ugh… Alright, alright… I'm up."

I waited for him to actually sit up until I actually left the room so that he could get ready for the day on his own.

As I roamed throughout the house waiting for Pit I saw that Ike was sleeping on the couch with Samus. I smiled at the sight. They were leaning on each other, Ike's arms wrapped around Samus. It actually made her look like she needed protected even though she was probably the toughest girl that was staying with us. Even Zelda couldn't match up to her… Although Zelda could probably plan strategies much better than Samus could. Even Peach was good at something. She couldn't get anyone to love her… although it was a little annoying how she always got kidnapped.

"Link… be nice."

"Ah!..." I said, gasping in surprise. Pit could always tell what I was thinking. I guess that's why we made a good team.

"We've got a job today, right? Let's go get it done with so we can find out what's going on later." Pit's smile and laughter seemed to misfit the situation, but Pit was always like that. You couldn't do anything to him.

As I geared up to go I thought about how one of these days I might actually talk with Pit. I don't like to talk very much, it was pointless, especially when everyone seemed to know what I'm trying to get at even without saying a word… Although Pit might actually be able to read my mind.

* * *

Pit's POV

"Come on, let's go!" I flew down the stairs, landing lightly on my feet at the bottom. Link had to jump a few in order to keep up.

"This way!"

I ran out of the house, Link doing his best to keep up. He grabbed his air board as he ran out the door after me. I had made him buy one so that we could fly to our destinations together. I didn't like cars and Link being on horseback was impractical if he tried to keep up with me.

I flew off as Link hopped on his board and followed after.

When we arrived at our destination, which was the police department, I was a little confused.

"Hey, Link? What do you think the police want from us? It can't be about Mercy… We've had the mission date for over a week." He only shrugged.

We touched down and walked in. A tired Police Chief walked up to us.

"I'm glad you're here. I hope you don't mind me drinking coffee in front of you, I've had a long night," he said, gesturing at his cup of Starbucks coffee.

"It's fine. So, what's up?"

The chief nodded and continued. "I was hoping that you two would join us as policemen for a while. We need someone to go undercover, but they need to be unique individuals. That's why I've asked you here today."

Link gave me a look that said he wanted to. I nodded. "We'll accept."

"I should tell you what you'll have to do first."

"It doesn't matter. We'll do it." I think we both knew this was important if the Chief needed to hire us.

The chief led us into a back room and had us sign contracts. We would be paid weekly for our services. All we would have to do was infiltrate an organization that seemed to be putting the country into jeopardy. They didn't even know what it was called yet, they just knew how to get us in.

When we left and were heading back to the base I stopped Link for a moment.

"This is a pretty big deal. We even have to move into apartments in order to keep a good cover. Are you sure you're ok with this? We can always go back in."

Shaking his head at going back in, Link went off towards home. We'd get the rest of the info from Ike when we returned, then pack. We had to be at the apartment before nightfall.

* * *

I'm not sure how I did on this chapter... but I tried. It's not all that necessary to the usual plot line either, it just adds to it. R&R!


	12. Abandon the Company of our Fathers

Pit's POV

"Roy is Mercy?" I could believe it. Mercy and Roy had the same feel about them. It'd make sense if Mercy really was Roy. Link was a little more surprised than I was about it.

The shocker came when Ike informed us all of what had happened to the other agency. A lot of the members living here had their parents working there, or friends.

"Ike, are you alright?" His father was one of the ones who had worked there.

"I….I'm alright. It's Roy I'm worried about. He's had a lot of contact with this… organization. Not to mention…. The doctors said he probably won't ever wake up after what they did to him. He's in a coma."

I was going to ask him what he meant when Marth spoke up. "No. He'll wake up. It'll be awhile, but he'll be fine."

Unlike the others, who were doubting Marth's words, I believed him. I could tell that Marth had someone else with him, someone who was a pure soul.

"I think Roy will be fine! What did the organization do to him?"

"Some type of poison… We're lucky it didn't kill him."

Samus, standing next to Ike, asked, "Ike, are you sure that your father's company is gone?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not sure. All I know for sure is that Roy's father is dead. No other deaths are confirmed. They shall not be confirmed until this is all settled either!"

It was an order. Marth clarified why.

"We're breaking ties with the company. If anyone survived the organization's attacks, they're welcome to come to us, but they're more than likely in hiding if that's the case. Training will be extreme for the time being. We're going to take the Organization down!"

Around me, everyone shouted in agreement.

"Dismissed!" was Ike's final words to the crowd.

I stayed behind as everyone went to do whatever it was they felt they needed to do.

"Ike?" I asked.

"What is it?" he replied. Samus let go of him and walked away, Marth following her.

Link came to stand nearby as I continued. "Link and I… We accepted a mission a little while ago from the Police Chief. We're going to go undercover into some secret organization the Chief got wind of. After hearing this… I think it might be the same organization."

I thought Ike would have been excited about the news, but I was wrong.

"What?! Pit, Link, you can't! They probably know who you are if it is the same organization."

"But—!"

"No. It's far too dangerous," Ike said as he place his hand on my shoulder. I cringed as his tight grip began to sting.

Link came up and pulled his hand off, glaring at him.

Ike put his hand down and sighed. "Are you both really that intent to do this mission?"

"We are!"

Link nodded his agreement.

"Fine. When are you leaving?"

"In just a minute."

"Then say your goodbyes to everyone. I don't want you to come here, or even call. If they are the organization we're dealing with, and they don't already know of you two, I don't want them to be able to find out. We'll make it look like you two never lived here."

"Thanks, Ike."

Just as Link and I started upstairs to our rooms Ike said one last thing. "If anything happens, you know where we are. Call for us and we'll come as fast as we can."

"Hehe. Don't worry Ike! We'll do our best. We'll do better than our best if this is the organization that hurt Roy!"

* * *

Link's POV

I was upset, but I knew that I had to stand strong and continue to help Pit. I'm sure everyone else was troubled as well. Family and friends were in hiding, or dead, and Roy was in a coma for who knew how long. Ike had said forever and Marth had said only a short time. Roy was, to everyone except Pit, a little brother. He was just a friend to Pit since they were basically the same 'age.'

* * *

A/N: Pit is an angel and therefore older. They are both just child-like. Some of the younger ones like Young Link don't exist in the story because having two Links would be awkward. As for the others, why would they be allowed to join either company? Work laws… they just plan to join when they're older. Roy is the youngest in the company, and was the youngest ever accepted. Marth also gets his genie… that's all a bit of back-story in all of this that I won't get into right now, but maybe I'll write it as a separate fanfiction later.

* * *

I finished packing pretty quickly. I didn't have very many things. Pit was finished as well. He had fewer things than I did.

"Let's get going, ok Link? We've said bye to everyone already, right?"

I nodded and we headed downstairs. I remembered something as we were about to leave. We hadn't said goodbye to Roy. I knew there wasn't much point in saying bye to him, we couldn't even go into the holding room at the moment as it was anyways. I had something else in mind. I motioned to Pit for him to wait a moment as I ran all the way up to Roy's room. From a side pouch I pulled out a small bottle with a fairy in it. Fairies only did me any good, nobody else could see them and they refused to heal anyone who couldn't see them, but I wanted him to have one. If nothing else, a fairy was good luck.

I met back up with Pit and we left. Pit laughed at me a bit as we flew towards our new apartment.

"Did you make sure to say goodbye to Roy for me too?"

I glared at him. So I was being a little dramatic! Roy probably wouldn't even wake up before we got back, let alone be able to figure out what the 'empty' bottle on his shelf might be from.

As we landed in front of our new home Pit prayed to his Goddess for the strength and luck to accomplish what we wanted to do. It was ironic that if his prayer was answered we'd be in more danger than if the prayer was ignored.

Pit immediately claimed a bedroom as we walked around the already furnished apartment. The Chief had left a letter on the desk in the corner saying how we were supposed to get in with the organization. After Pit and I had read it, we burned it in a frying pan before washing it down the sink.

All that was left to do now was sleep. Our mission would truly start in the morning.

* * *

That was it for the Link and Pit thing for now. You don't get to know if their mission is what they're hoping it to be, or even if they live through it, until later. Next chapter... back to when Roy wakes up! Well, after he woke up anyways.

Oh, I don't know if you noticed but I never gave the 'other company' a name.... I realized it as I was typing this chapter. Let's just say that after not naming it for so long, I don't care if it has a name or not. So just be aware that if I refer to 'the other comany' that that is basically it's name. Also, Roy and Ike's parents worked there (Well, Roy doesn't have a mom... and his dad is dead now. Ike doesn't have a mom either, and his dad's status is unknown.. to all of you). Marth's parents are politicians. His mom and dad are the King and Queen of a small country on a different continent. He's the only actual prince.


	13. Nightmare

Roy's POV (Inside his dream)

My father stood in front of me, silent.

"Dad? Dad! You're alright! I thought you were dead!"

His lips moved, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What?"

He repeated it, this time I could hear him. "You killed me, Roy. I'm dead because of YOU."

The spite in his voice made me take a step back. "I-I don't understand, you're right here. You-"

Blood started pouring from a hole in the side of his head. He collapsed to the ground. All around me, there were bodies, killed somehow or another. I recognized them all. I had killed them all. I looked back at my father. His death… was my fault? He died because of me?

"No… I didn't kill you! It wasn't my fault! That man, it was his fault, he pulled the trigger!"

The small man was beside me, speaking to me then. "You were advancing on me. You were about to kill me. Your father wouldn't have died if you hadn't done that. It's YOUR fault."

"No!"

I sat straight up, ignoring any protests my body had. Panting, I looked out the window. It was getting late, the sun told me that much. I struggled to stand up, needing to move around. I knew that my Dad's death wasn't my fault, not his, but I couldn't shake the feeling of depression and loneliness.

I hardly made it to my dresser by the door before I was exhausted again. It was further than I had gone earlier, but it still was hardly anything. In anger, with myself and at my life, I ran my arm across the top, knocking off all of the clutter onto the floor.

Something shattered, but I didn't care. It had been a jar with nothing in it. I didn't even remember it.

There were footsteps in the hallway almost immediately.

"Roy?" Marth called, knocking quickly on the door. "Are you alright?" He walked in without waiting for an answer.

I glared at him, not meaning much by it, and said, "I didn't say you could come in." I was still leaning heavily on my dresser, embarrassed.

"Hey, if you don't want help, I'll leave," he said defensively.

I sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Well, you're up. Dinner's almost ready, you want to go ahead and come downstairs?"

* * *

Marth's POV

Roy looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can barely walk to my dresser. Do you really think I'd be able to make it all the way downstairs?"

"I'm here to help though!"

* * *

Roy's POV

Marth walked over to me, obviously ready to carry me downstairs if he had to.

"I can at least try first!" I said, standing up as straight as I could. It only took a second for me to take a startled step back. Marth also did a double take.

"I-I'm taller than you are!" I shouted. I'd never been taller than anyone, and now I was definitely looking downwards to meet Marth's eyes.

"I knew you'd gotten taller… but…."

I felt reenergized with my excitement. "Oh yeah! Sleeping is when you grow!" I yelled, throwing a punch into the air. My energy came to an abrupt end when I became dizzy, having to lean on the dresser again.

"Ugh… I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Roy…"

I sighed. If I was going to make it back to my bed Marth was going to have to help me.

"So, Martha, want to use that girly strength of yours to help me sit back down on my bed? I'll eat up here if you don't mind."

"Don't make me hurt you," he warned, helping anyways.

I'd practically collapsed onto my bed as Ike walked in, carrying babies in his arms. That's right. Babies. Plural.

I stared at them.

Ike laughed.

* * *

Ike's POV

The look on Roy's face when I walked in with my kids was priceless.

"Look Roy! This one here is my baby girl, Maddie, and this one is my baby boy, Mike! They're twins!"

Roy gagged. "Samus actually let you name them that?"

"HEY! Don't you make fun of my kids, kid."

"He's right. There's no need for you to be a little brat Roy," Marth added.

"You can't call me little! I'm taller than you are."

I looked from Marth to Roy as Marth's expression changed into shock, Roy smiling like the brat he was.

"Taller?" I asked.

Marth sighed. "Roy was standing up a minute ago. He was taller than me."

"Stand up Roy," I commanded him.

"No way. I'm too tired right now. Maybe some other time."

A soft knock at the door announced a blushing Rosie's entrance into the room.

"Roy, I brought you some dinner. I didn't think you'd be able to eat downstairs."

"Oh… Thanks Rosie."

I recoiled. "You know Rosie?" My question made Roy jump.

"Uh…"

Rosie walked over and handed Roy his dinner. "Of course he knows me. I was in here earlier when he first woke up, remember? You know, that food that was all over the floor that ended up getting tracked everywhere by you two? That I spent ages cleaning up?"

A stifled laugh sounded from Roy as he ate, practically stuffing his face. To avoid Rosie's wrath, I changed the subject.

"Roy, you shouldn't eat that fast. You're going to choke."

"Imphreekinngunnyogh!" Rosie gently hit him over the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Roy swallowed and repeated.

"I said, I'm freaking hungry though!"

I looked at Marth and realized he was most certainly thinking what I was thinking.

"You know Roy," I said mischievously, "Rosie here has a bit of a crush on you."

Rosie gasped, staring at me in horror. Marth just stepped back, not that he had much to fear. Even Rosie wouldn't touch me while I was holding my kids. I was surprised when Roy didn't freak out. Instead he just calmly swallowed the last of his meal. Rosie looked back and forth between Roy and me.

"You know," Roy said, "that I knew that already? I've known Rosie longer than I've known you OR Marth." Rosie squealed and hugged him.

"You don't care if they know?"

I wasn't sure what to say.

* * *

Marth's POV

"That's impossible. We would have met her by now. We would have known!" Lately Roy seemed less and less innocent.

"She lives… lived? Lived pretty far away. My Dad was friends with her parents and we'd be forced to play together when we were little. She's only come around here a few times and I usually kept her away from you guys." Roy coughed nervously and glanced sideways at Rosie, who was spinning around happily. "She's nice and all, but she's hyperactive and has a temper. Not to mention stubborn and a stalker." Rosie didn't notice, she wasn't listening.

A thought came to me. "Do you like her?" Rosie heard that one and spun towards Roy.

"You do, don't you?" She looked like she was going to cry. He hesitated.

I heard Ike gasp, he knew what was coming due to a similar conversation with Samus.

"You don't, DO YOU? You never have and you never will!" Rosie ran out of the room towards her own.

Roy spoke up after an awkward pause. "Well, you met Rosie. Or… no. You've known Rosie a while now, right? Anyways, about what you asked a second ago… I don't feel that way about her. She's like my little, annoying sister that's always crying more than anything else. I don't get why she doesn't understand that yet."

Mike and Maddie began to cry. Ike, who had finally been about to say something hurriedly left the room, his entire attention on his twins. That left me to clear the rest up.

"I don't think I've ever seen Rosie cry before and she's always been so calm."

"Are we talking about the same Rosie?"

"How long has she liked you?"

"Since I was four."

"Roy, she's not going to give up if that's the case. At least give a relationship with her a chance."

Roy put his dishes on the floor and lay down. "Marth… I don't think I really can." He turned his back to me and pulled the covers over his head. I'd never seen Roy look so… blank… before. His voice had been dull, his expression smooth.

I was about to try and get him to smile or something when Anoi spoke up.

"_He's not listening anymore. He's asleep again. You shouldn't worry too much. I'm certain he'll be fine in the end, but you have to realize that it hasn't been half a year to him. All of that that had happened is still a new scar for him._"

I sighed, knowing that Anoi was being helpful for once. I left, letting Roy sleep again. For me, just then, I felt as though my world really had changed, but was still the same.

The celebrations that had gone on that day would end and the tough training would resume in the morning. I wished that we all knew where Link and Pit were and how they were doing, but their mission was not over yet. The only news we had ever received since they had left was "Doing fine, successfully infiltrated the organization and working up command chain. This is THEM. –signed: P&L"

* * *

Alright, another chapter! I plan for one more of this sort of "filler-ish" type of chapter and then some action! I can see the end of the story forming in the distance! lol, thanks to everyone who's read this far~ love ya all~


	14. The Fight finally Begins!

A/N You know, at one point, years ago when the story was thought up, the title actually had some relevance to the story. It still does, but the fish part has lost all meaning now. I don't even remember what the fish part meant.

* * *

**Roy's P.O.V.**

It took only four more days for me to gain enough strength to walk around the house and only another two days after that to stay awake the whole day. Everyone seemed busy outside on the training grounds, and those who weren't training were still too busy to pay me any attention. I appreciated that, grabbing my own quick meals from the kitchen when I got hungry. I spent more and more time on my own, saying as little as possible to anyone who spoke to me.

I just couldn't deal with it all. And above all, I felt out of place. I didn't feel as though I belonged here anymore and it didn't help that my body didn't even feel like my own body.

I spent a lot of time up in my room, just laying on my bed. Even after I was fully capable of moving around the others didn't notice that I had gotten better. I wanted to practice fighting but I could hardly even look at my sword. I didn't deserve it. I could use my other weapons but I couldn't help but think I'd end up killing again if I held them.

Everyday everyone came in looking exhausted. They'd eat and then drag themselves to bed, some choosing to just sleep at the table, some just collapsing into their food.

Rosie hadn't talked to me since the incident, but Marth, no matter how tired he was, would come say something to me.

By the end of the second week he just didn't come. It was as if I had never woken up. Ignoring them all had effectively created a life of solitude.

I hardly wondered at all about what they were all training so hard for.

* * *

**Ike's P.O.V.**

"Alright!" I shouted to the sea of heads. "The sun is setting, that's enough training for everyone today! Go in and get something to eat!"

The tired cheer went up.

I stood with Samus as I watched everyone mill inside.

"Dear," she asked as she rocked the twins, "How's Roy doing? I haven't had a chance to see him yet."

"Uh… he's doing fine."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "You have been checking up on him haven't you?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "No." I quickly added, "I'm heading there now though," before she could kill me. I walked inside and grabbed Marth as I walked past him.

"H-hey! What are you doing, Ike?"

"Visiting Roy. Duh."

Marth came along silently with me then, realizing that we'd gotten caught back up in training. We'd ignored Roy. The recovering, bratty Roy that, if he hadn't changed, hated being alone.

Roy's door was part way open when we reached his room on the third floor. I pushed it open and walked in, not knocking.

I stared at the empty bed. Slight movement from the window caught my eye.

Roy, fully clothed in full on black with a mass of belts and tied up hair, sat in his open window reading. A closer look, Roy having yet to notice Marth and I he was so into his book, showed that his book was physics textbook. A high level physics textbook.

Seeing Roy read was rare, seeing Roy study was even more rare. To see Roy absorbed in a textbook that looked like it'd even be over Marth's head, impossible. And yet…

I cleared my throat. Roy jumped, dropping the book to the ground outside and nearly falling out of his window.

"I-Ike! Marth. W-what's up?"

Marth said, "What were you reading?"

"The first thing I reached up and grabbed in the library." There was a library on the second floor.

I slapped my forehead. "You just wanted to see how far up you could reach?"

Roy nodded, "Pretty much."

"And the physics book? Did you understand it?" Marth asked.

"Um. It's physics. If you throw a ball at Ike's head how do you know where to aim? Not hard. You just throw in a bunch of random numbers to do it. 9.8 seems to be used a lot for some reason."

I laughed. Even I knew what 9.8 was. "Roy, that's the speed of gravity. You didn't a word it said, did you?"

Roy glared at me but didn't deny it.

"Hey, come over here." I motioned for him to walk closer. I'd seen him a few times but I hadn't had the chance to measure how tall he was yet. "You don't seem to be feeling all that bad if you managed to get to the library and back."

Marth stepped out of the way as Roy stood and came over. I smiled. "Good, you're still shorter than me."

Roy stuck his tongue out at me. "Uh-huh, but I'm not wearing shoes."

I looked down at my thick, two inch boots and at Roy's bare feet.

Marth laughed at me. "You're still going to be taller Ike, but just barely."

I stepped away from Roy in order to have a comfortable talking distance.

* * *

**Marth's P.O.V.**

"_Watch him closely. He's acting happy, but he's not,_" Anoi cut in, halfway through something I was saying. I stopped talking and stared at Roy.

My abrupt stop and stare made Roy shift uncomfortably.

"_Tell them you're going to bed now. Trust me on this. Get Ike to go as well."_

"Marth, you alright?" Ike asked.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "Just tired. I think I'll go to bed. You should too, Ike. We're both tired from the training, I know."

Ike sighed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, that's true."

"You can go to bed then," Roy said. As he saw us to his door he added, "Talk to you tomorrow maybe."

"Glad you're feeling so much better," I told him as I left.

Ike nodded and went down the hall to Samus's and his room. He stopped in a side door to check on Mike and Maddie first though.

"_Sorry, but you need sleep, Marth. I can sense it. Something bad is about to happen. Sleep ready to wake up and fight._"

Whether Anoi was tricking me like she sometimes did, it was entirely possible she was telling the truth. I'd do as I was told, without warning the others. They'd want to know how I knew and that was something I couldn't tell them.

Now in my own room I asked quietly, aloud. "Is it serious?"

"_Can't tell. Now go to sleep."_

I woke up to a slight rumble shaking the building. I threw on my extra armor and grabbed my sword, running up the stair to the roof to see what was causing it.

I looked out over the fields and few houses that were nearby. Everywhere for as far as the eye could see in front of the mansion were masses of black swarming creatures.

Roy was next to me, appearing from the doorway. He was still dressed.

"Roy, go wake everyone up. Make them get ready to fight. Hurry!"

He left again, not saying a word.

I met everyone out front only a few minutes later. The black swarms were going to be close enough to combat in only moments.

I could tell by everyone's movements that we were all tired and sluggish from the day's practicing. It had never occurred to me that we would need to defend our home.

Ike took his position as leader in front of me.

* * *

**Ike's P.O.V.**

I took my place in front of Marth, my second in command. I had been surprised when Marth had stepped back to allow me to lead, saying that he'd be better as an advisor to me. Something about how I had a tougher personality that everyone would follow better. Whatever that meant.

"We must protect our home and ourselves from these monsters!" It was lucky they were only coming from the front.

The response was instant. Worked up shouts of agreement echoed around the yard.

As the swarms grew closer I cried, "Steady!"

Roy walked past me. Time seemed to slow as I watched him walk out to meet the monsters, completely calm. I couldn't see a single weapon on him.

Rosie screamed at him to come back as he started to sprint.

Roy was going to get himself killed. The monsters were still a little far out, but I had no choice. "Attack!"

Rosie dived after Roy, as did Marth. I was needed elsewhere in the fighting.

* * *

**Roy's P.O.V.**

I was running at the creatures. As I neared them I could finally tell what they looked like. They were black dog creatures, but they ran on their two hind legs, their forearms non-existent. Instead large blades swung dangerously from the shoulder sockets.

I knew I had probably just panicked everyone, but there was no time to explain and I needed room to unleash the attack I was planning. I jumped as far and high as I could. I was finding that my body, now that it had woken up, was stronger than ever. The Organization would pay for what they did. They'd wish they had never used me.

As I reached the peak of my jump I twisted, pulling a small round bomb that I had made earlier after reading various bits and pieces from textbooks found in the mansion's library. What could I say? I'd been bored and I figure Link would appreciate stronger bombs. I dropped it into the swarming mass.

The bombs landed, blowing up on impact. They worked well, creating a large and flat oval explosion. I landed in a now free of the monsters area. I cursed. The explosion had been the correct shape, but it had been much smaller than I had wanted.

* * *

**Marth's P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or shocked to see the explosion. Roy was fighting, not to mention jumping better than ever. I had been certain that he'd been about to get himself killed.

Anoi laughed at me. "_I said he wasn't happy. Not suicidal."_

I reached Roy just behind Rosie. He was waiting for the swarm to move again after such a shock.

"Roy, you idiot!" Rosie screamed at him.

"Well, sorry! I would have said something but there wasn't really any time."

I hit him over the head. "Since when are you well enough to be fighting?"

"I'd say about since two days ago."

"And the bomb?"

"I made them yesterday!"

I sighed, "You and fire."

For a moment I had thought Rosie, with her large axe, and I would be protecting Roy but I was wrong. He pulled out some crescent shaped blades.

"Where's your sword?"

"I haven't earned it back yet."

I rolled my eyes as I braced myself. The swarm had begun moving again.

"You did a good job," I told Roy. "Took out quite a few of these guys, didn't you?"

"I'd do it again but I only had the one bomb."

The monsters were on us.

* * *

**Over all P.O.V.**

The bomb hadn't done anything like kill half of the army, but it had done enough to shift the tides.

The tired sword fighters protected the tired magic users.

Samus had suited up and was currently charging a large gun she had brought out for the occasion. It took time to charge, but when she fired it would take out a whole group of the monsters. Ike protected her as the gun charged.

Zelda and Peach worked back to back, Peach occasionally pulling out a golf club to bash the head of some unsuspecting monster. Zelda would transform into what she liked to call her "Sheik" form, but mainly just used her magic against the creatures.

There were many others fighting, all had at least one partner. Mario and Yoshi, an entire group of Pokemon trainers and their pokemon, then there was the group made up of Luigi, Captain Falcon, and multiple ROBs.

It took until the sun came up for the battle to be over. Everyone was alive, if not a little worse for the wear, and the monsters lay in a sea of blood. Nobody was in the mood to clean it up just then. It could wait after sleep and food.

* * *

**Marth's P.O.V.**

I was surprised at well Roy had done, but absolutely in shock at Rosie's job. She had wrecked havoc on the monsters and I almost felt sorry for them. Her axe had killed each one it touched in almost one hit every single time. Now she was leaning heavily on Roy who was leaning just as heavily on her. If either of them moved they'd probably both collapse. Not that I felt any better.

I sat down heavily. The sound of flapping made me look up.

I gasped. I was about to yell "Pit!" but I stopped myself. I could tell he was trying to act mean, if Pit could be mean.

"You're lucky this time. Next time you won't be." As he flew off he dropped something. I waiting a few moments after he was out of site to go pick it up.

A report.

We had no way to warn you of the attack. You've been labeled as a problem that needs to be gotten rid of. More attacks will come, be ready for them. Try to move on the offense soon or it may be too late.

I folded it and walked back towards the mansion. Ike would need to see this.

"_Wish for the Organization to be gone," _Anoi said with the tone that told me she was up to something.

"I still know you'll just twist it around somehow and mess it up even more."

"_I won't!_"

Genies. They'd do anything to get free of their prisons.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Review and tell me what you think~


	15. A Day of Remembering

**Ike's POV**

Nobody bothered getting out of bed until late afternoon. There would be no training today either. What was left of the day would be for rest and relaxation. I would spend the day taking care of Mike and Maddie and spending time with Samus. I told Rosie she wouldn't have to worry about babysitting and that she could do what she wanted.

"Dear?" Samus asked, sitting next to me on one of the many couches around the mansion.

"Hmm?" I responded, sleepily.

"How about we go sit with Roy for a while?"

I stood, holding Mike. Samus held Maddie. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Marth's POV**

I was sitting with Roy and Rosie up on the roof, staring at the clouds. Rosie had fallen asleep where she'd been sun tanning.

"_Teehee…. You should ask Roy what he's thinking about. You'd be very interested,_" Anoi said, giggling annoyingly.

I sighed. "Roy, what's on your mind?" I couldn't resist asking. Anoi had sparked my interest.

Roy just kept looking at the clouds.

"Roy?"

"… I was thinking…."

An awkward pause descended. "_Ask him again, he hesitated. If you don't ask again he won't say._"

I wondered for a moment if it was something personal that Roy didn't want to talk about, but once again curiosity won out. "Roy, you stopped talking. What are you thinking about?"

Roy groaned and laid down. "Well, I guess I can tell you. You… won't tell Ike, will you?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Alright… I won't tell Ike. What am I not supposed to tell him?"

Roy suddenly stood up, his face bright red. "I was thinking that…" he gulped. "That I think I know a fun way for everyone to get rid of some stress. My dad's company always used to do it back when I was little."

"Do what? The game night, you mean?"

Roy's eyes widened. "No… I don't remember there ever being any game nights."

I stood up, my hands on my hips. "You don't remember the GAME nights? They were loads of fun!"

"I lived there for a while, Marth. I think I'd remember if there had been any game nights."

"I lived there too, Roy. That's how we met, remember? Ike was playing basketball in the KITCHEN on game night because all of the adults were gaming, like they did every other weekend."

"See, we're talking about the same thing then. Those… weren't game nights, you know."

I laughed. "Oh yeah? Then what were they?"

"The adults all got together and played strip poker." Roy's face lit up red again the moment he'd said it. "I-I guess it was sort of a game."

I sat back down, Roy followed suit. "Is that why any of us who weren't old enough to fight not allowed to play? My sister always said that it was just a card game that was meant for the adults to talk to each other."

Roy looked sorry for me all of a sudden. "You're sister played?"

My jaw dropped at the thought of my sister playing strip poker with so many men. "Roy. I don't think your idea is a very good one. Let's… not have everyone play that, alright?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, I guess it was a bad idea."

Anoi was laughing hard, loving how the conversation had panned out.

I tried tuning her out by saying the first thing that came to mind. "How did Ike even manage to get me to play basketball in the kitchen, anyways?"

Roy laughed. "You'd have to ask him, I didn't get there until after you'd started playing."

I nodded. "I'll go ask him then. I'll be right back."

As I neared the roof access door, it swung open, nearly hitting me. "WOAH!"

Ike stood there with his family for a moment. "It's about time! I've been looking all over for you two!"

* * *

**Roy's POV**

As Marth and the others walked over to sit down, I noticed that Rosie was starting to burn on her back. I nudged her, trying to get her to roll over.

Her hand swung out as I leant over her to give her another nudge, punching me in the nose.

I smacked her on her burning back in return as my nose started bleeding. She work up with a startled 'ow'.

A sudden hand smacked the back of my head.

"Don't do that to a girl, Roy!" Samus scolded.

"Wha- but she-"

Samus narrowed her eyes at me. I stopped talking and just accepted it.

Rosie sat up, grumbling at me.

"What'd you do that for?"

"You were starting to burn. I was trying to get you to roll over when you HIT me," I said through my bloody nose. Rosie threw a few napkins at me and then lay back down to tan her front.

* * *

**Ike's POV**

It didn't make much sense to me that Marth was suddenly asking how I'd gotten him to play basketball in a kitchen. I couldn't think of anytime that I'd ever played basketball in a kitchen.

"What are you even talking about, Marth?"

"What? You've got to be kidding. Remember when we were around 8 and 9? Roy was only about 5ish. When we first met?"

It suddenly clicked. "Ooooh. You mean THAT."

Marth laughed. "Yeah, THAT."

"I got you to play really easily, actually. You tried telling me that I shouldn't be playing basketball inside and I said 'What would a girl know about playing basketball anyways?'. Of course, you started playing almost right away." When I noticed the look Marth was suddenly giving me I tried to change the subject. "Boy, I'm hungry, aren't you?"

Samus laughed. "I don't think you've ever told me how you three met. Could you tell me?"

I noticed Roy holding a napkin to his nose. "Sure we can tell you. Roy, what the heck happened to you?"

Roy just glared at me before looking away. "Wha-?"

Samus ushered Marth and me into telling her how we'd met.

I started it off. "Well, it was the usual game night for the adults in the house, right? They played cards or something. Anyways, I got bored, like I usually did, but I was pretty mad at my old man that night. I can't remember why… So I decided I'd do something bad. Marth just happened to walk in just after I had started."

Marth picked up the story. "Right, and as Ike said a minute ago, he… egged me into doing it. It was actually pretty fun though. Until Roy showed up."

"Oh?" Samus said, looking at Roy.

Roy's nose was still bleeding. He didn't say anything.

"Well?" I asked him. "You can tell your part."

Roy sighed, trying to talk with his plugged nose. "I walked into the kitchen and got hit in the face with the ball. It gave me a bloody nose."

We all laughed, even Rosie who was apparently listening.

"And?" Samus said.

"And I started crying."

I laughed as Roy blushed. "Yeah, I remember that. Roy had the roundest, pudgiest baby face a scrawny five year old could have and it was blotched with red as RIVERS of tears fell. It was great."

"Not to mention the crying! It was so loud!" Marth added.

Roy sighed. "Yeah… I wish we could go back to those days.

I agreed, but Marth just smiled. "Oh, don't you wish you could go back to when we were kids, Marth? You know, Roy following us around everywhere…. And somehow managing to get himself into trouble and hurt? He'd always cry afterwards too. Then again, I guess you were even girlier back than than you are now-"

I had expected it but the fist that met my arm still hurt. I laughed, "Hey now, be careful, baby in my arms."

"HMPH."

* * *

**Marth's POV**

Anoi was hopping with excitement, trying to get the smallest affirmative out of me to the statement "I wish we could go back to those days."

"I don't wish anything like that," I thought to her, even though it was a lie.

A small revelation occurred to me. "Roy never really grew out of getting himself into trouble, did he?"

The mood suddenly took a sharp downhill turn. Everyone could feel Roy's resentment to me bringing up his… unfortunate situation.

Ike tried to laugh it off. "Yeah, and you never grew out of being girly."

I punched him in the head this time to be 'careful of the baby.' "And you never grew out of being stupid."

The tense atmosphere didn't let up. I glanced at Roy. Sighing, I tried to cheer him up. "Roy, I didn't mean anything by what I said. Sorry."

Roy shook his head. "I know. I…. I'll be in my room, I think. I'll talk to you guys later. See you, Samus."

Roy stood and left. Rosie stood to go as well. "I'm going to take a bath before I burn. See you."

Mike and Maddie started crying again. Ike and Samus stood as well. Ike, awkwardly, said, "It's time for their lunch. I'll talk to you later, Marth."

I was left alone on the roof, the stench that was starting to raise up from the battlefield hovering in the air around me.

"_I could just rewind time for you._"

"And what good would that do? We'd just experience everything all over again."

"_How about back in time… with your memories?_"

"You know none of us would be happy with that. It'd be… hard for Roy especially. He'd be a little kid again, but with memories of such… hardships."

"_Then you could be the only one to have your memories."_

"I wouldn't be able to stop anything. I'd just sound delusional if I was the only one spouting prophesies of destruction."

"_How about-_"

"No, thank you. Anoi, I do not want to make a wish! It's… cheating."

Anoi didn't say anything else, leaving me in peace. I stood and went inside, determined to spend the rest of my day having some sort of fun.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

Although Roy knew Marth hadn't meant anything by what he'd said. In fact, I wasn't upset over it. I'd thought of an idea that would, as Marth put it, get me into trouble.

I would go out that night and find Link and Pit, and I would set the plan of attack with them.

* * *

Mwahahahaha. An update and no one had to beg this time :3... although it did take a long time. lol. Did you know that there's supposed to be a second person helping me come up with the plot and that's one of the reasons it takes so long to update? She's my ideas... I just write. This time though I didn't wait for her and just started writing!~ I'm proud of myself. :3


	16. Anoi is Activated

Anoi's POV

I floated, as always, next to Marth, my voice being heard only by him. He hated me and he especially hated me when I spoke to him. I don't think that he realized that I tried my best to grant his wishes, which were very few these days.

He used to make wishes all the time when he was younger. He stopped though after I began messing them up. Not that it was my fault. A vague wish like 'I wish I was stronger' can be granted in many different ways, and the only thoughts of anyone's that I hear are the ones that they want heard. So how was it my fault when I made him stronger by causing his muscles to grow a little? He made me change him back and didn't ask again…

His older sister didn't like me much either, but she at least understood. She handed me over to this girly brat when he was ten because she couldn't always be with him to watch over him and she figured that I could protect him if he really needed it.

I have, too. The other boy, Roy, almost killed Marth and his friend, and I helped snap the boy out of his numbed killing spree! Of course, I didn't get any thanks… not that Marth knew I'd helped and no one other than his sister knows about me.

Roy should have known about me, due to the fact that I'd been in his service for about a week when Marth had misplaced me about six years ago, but Roy couldn't hear me or anything. I didn't think it was possible for someone to have such a small amount of spiritual detection ability… Even normal civilians would be able to hear me, or see a fairy, even if they couldn't use it. The boy though… he's in the negatives on spiritual detection… if that's possible.

Then there's the big oaf, Ike. He's alright as a leader and he's a great fighter, but his strategy is more emotionally based than logically, but that's why Marth helps him out. At least he can see fairies…

I wish I could just hang out with everyone for once. I'd never dare to say that to my master though.

* * *

Ike's POV

I let Samus and Rosie feed Mike and Maddie. Rosie had insisted on helping take care of my little tykes.

In the meantime, I wandered off to see if Roy was feeling any better. I met up with Marth outside his bedroom door.

"You know, Marth, staring at Roy's door isn't going to make it open. You have to knock, like this." Marth tried to stop me, but I knocked anyways.

"Hey! Roy, open up! It's Ike! …. And Marth! Hey!" I knocked again.

After the door didn't open and I didn't hear any response, I opened the door. "Hey, Roy?"

I stopped, a sense of horror came over me. Roy's room…. Was in shambles. The wall and window were both gone, and there was blood and the markings of a sword fight covering what was left of Roy's bed and things. Marth stepped in past me, his eyes wide.

He said the same thing that I was just thinking. "H-how? Why didn't we hear anything?"

* * *

Marth's POV

I was standing in front of Roy's door when Ike came over. I'd been wondering if I should bother Roy just to say that I was sorry for earlier. He had said he'd wanted to be alone for a while, after all.

As Ike barged into Roy's room, ignoring me as I tried asking him to wait, an unexpected amount of sunlight came through with a gust of wind. In front of us was wreckage. And _BLOOD_. Lots of blood.

"H-how? Why didn't we hear anything?" I shouted, rushing past Ike into the room. "_Anoi? Anoi! Where's Roy?"_ I thought, screaming for her to answer.

Her voice didn't hold any trace of its usual smugness. "_I… do not know._"

I panicked. "_Find him then! I-I wish for you to find him, then tell me what happened! Make sure he's alright!_"

* * *

Anoi's POV

Marth finally made a wish. I could tell it had been out of desperation and he'd later hate me for following through with it, but now that a wish had been made I had to do my best to carry it through. It was… another vague wish. I would have to follow it through to the utmost extreme to make sure that it was granted. 'Find Roy and tell Marth what happened' was simple enough, but whether Marth had meant it as part of the wish or not, 'make sure that Roy is alright' was to be carried out as well, no matter what. This could have meant anything from 'if he's alive he's alright' to 'make sure he is healed if he is hurt and that he is emotionally put at ease.'

I… had to follow the second option. I hoped Marth would realize and send his thoughts to me, specifying more of what he wanted.

"_As you wish, Master Marth," _I said, although he didn't hear me. He was too into what he was now doing.

* * *

Marth's POV

"Ike! Call everyone together! Take a headcount! Make sure everyone is here!"

"Right!"

Ike rushed off to call a meeting. I looked down to the ground below and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I couldn't find the rubble from the missing wall and window. It was as if they'd been disintegrated. What if Roy had been-?

I shook my head and rushed off to make sure the others were alright. I would have Ike and Samus move Mike and Maddie elsewhere, into town probably. It was too dangerous here now for babies to be around. We'd been attacked by an army, and now this. The time for training was over. It was time to defeat the Organization, or die fighting.

* * *

Ike's POV

Everyone was here, other than Roy. Nobody had heard anything. The few who had already started getting rid of the dead bodies of our enemies outside hadn't even seen anything.

I agreed with Marth when he said it was time to fight, and even more so when he said Mike and Maddie should be sent into town. Samus and I packed for them and asked Rosie to take them.

"No! I want to find Roy!" Rosie replied.

"Rosie," Samus said, "You're the only one we trust to take care of them, please. Roy is fine, I'm sure. He can take care of himself."

"Can he? Really? It doesn't seem like that to me."

"Then leave it to Marth and Ike. They'll make sure that he's alright. Rosie, please."

I nodded. "You can count on us to make sure the brat is just fine. I know we didn't manage to help him a year ago, but we're all stronger now, and he'll be alright this time."

"You're about to fight the Organization! You need me to help fight! Our superiors were even defeated."

I grimaced. My father had been one of our superiors. Other than Elliwood's confirmed death, nothing else had ever been learned about that incident. "The fact that they were defeated is just another reason why, as the youngest here, you shouldn't be allowed to come to the battle… My sister, Mist… I haven't spoken to her in some time for her own safety, since the Organization might have tried to find her… Go to stay with her and give her a letter for me, will you?"

I handed Rosie a letter that I'd been adding to for the past year. It was very thick at this point, full of the news of my marriage to Samus and news of Mike and Maddie and of why I hadn't spoken to her lately.

Rosie took it, giving in easily to my requests. "Alright… I'll go. You better save Roy!"

I smirked. "Of course! It's my duty to save a brat like Roy."

Everyone saw Rosie off that evening. The rest of us slept together in the mess hall to avoid whatever it was that had happened to Roy. We'd set out early the next morning, before dawn.

* * *

Anoi's POV

I was flying as quickly as I could to what I could sense of Roy's presence. It was distant, but strong. What I didn't understand was how he'd gotten so far away, while apparently fighting someone… or something, without me at least noticing him going missing or the opposition coming for him.

Then I was there. I solidified my form and blocked the attack that was aimed at Roy on instinct before I had even registered what Roy had been fighting.

* * *

Roy's POV

I walked into my room, slightly angry at Marth and plotting to find Link and Pit later that night.

I set to work on creating another bomb, but something outside caught my eye. It was something like a small sparkle that was floating along towards my window. I grew excited. Could it be a fairy? I'd never seen one and everyone gave me crap for it, but maybe I was finally starting to be able to see them?

I left the bomb I was making on my desk and went to my window, leaning out of it to try to catch it.

As my hand closed over the small light, it expanded, encompassing my room. I screamed. I couldn't help it as intense pain ripped through my arm. I staggered back from where I'd been standing, just in time to avoid the main attack. The wall and window disintegrated.

I looked at my arm to assess the damage and quickly looked away. I tore a piece of my shirt off to make a tourniquet for…. What was left of my arm. My hand was gone. Pain was still screaming through my head as the world spun. I was losing a lot of blood. I stood and ran from the creature in front of me. A monster that resembled what looked to me like a dragon, but with no ability to fly and fur. Its teeth were at least five inches long each, and its claws even longer. I couldn't fight it in my state.

I reached the door to my room, but it wouldn't budge. I grabbed the nearest weapon… my old sword. I sucked up any regret I felt and tried to hack open the door.

The monster behind me seemed to laugh, a rough, blood soaked sound.

"**You really think you'll get out of my zone, do you?**"

I spun to face it. No, at this point I didn't think I'd get out of this thing's zone. Hurt and dizzy or not, my only choice was to fight.

"What are you?" I asked, my voice sounding calm and confident.

"**Does it matter what I am? You should be asking who I am, don't you think?**" the monster said, laughing at me again.

"Then… Who are you?" This wasn't going to go well, I could tell. My sword was meant to be used with two hands… which I couldn't exactly accomplish. I couldn't see any of my other weapons. I cursed to myself as I remembered that I'd put them down on the roof. I had left them there.

"**I am His Majesty's right hand man, Gourd, but many call me The Glutton. I'm here to do a little clean up… and eat you. It seems you didn't die a year ago, as you were meant to, Roy.**" He laughed again and opened his mouth, sticking his large tongue out. "**Do you recognize this? It's your hand.**" He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and began chewing.

I felt sick as he swallowed.

"**You don't taste half-bad boy! A strange little zestiness accents your flesh. I hope the rest of you tastes just as good.**"

He licked his lips and dove at me. I dodged him, not having the strength to block his whole weight.

I spoke, my voice once again sounding calm and confident, the exact opposite of what I actually felt. "Don't count on getting another taste. You caught me off guard the first time, and that was my own fault. I hope you enjoyed your meal, because it was the last thing you'd ever eat."

I dove at him, my sword seeking his throat, but before my very eyes the giant beast was gone. My sword carved a large gash into my wall.

Gourd laughed, his laugh tongue snaking out as he watched me from behind. "**Where are you aiming? I'm over here.**"

I looked towards the door, hoping Ike or Marth, anybody, would come help me. Before Gourd even said anything though, I made my resolve.

"**What is it, boy? You want help?**"

I would never-

"**Nobody is coming to save you.**"

EVER-

"**If fighting here is such a distraction for you-**"

Let somebody else save me.

"**I can move us elsewhere.**"

I could take care of myself, and I could save THEM in the process.

"**Somewhere so far away that nobody will ever even find whatever is left of you.**"

Watch me, everyone. (A/N Roy looks up to Marth and Ike in this fanfic, and one of Marth's lines, in you didn't know, is "Everyone, look at me." Which is basically the same as what I made Roy say.)

When I spoke again, I felt the same way that my voice sounded. "Bring it on. It's _you_ they'll be finding the remains of, though."

* * *

Still Roy's POV

A girl, dressed in something similar to what a belly dancer would wear, her long, green hair billowing behind her, appeared in front of me. She blocked Gourd's clawed hand with just her arm, but she didn't get cut.

"Wha-?"

Gourd growled at her. "**How did you get here, girl?**"

"_I've been ordered to find Roy, and make sure he is alright. Then I am to report back. You seem to be causing Roy damage, so I shall dispose of you._"

In a wave of her arm, Gourd, who I had been fighting with for who knew how long at that point, exploded, literally. His remains somehow didn't touch the girl or me.

She turned to me. "_You were doing quite well against such a creature, considering your physical state. I think you could have beaten him even. Imagine if you'd been fighting at full strength? You'd have won by now._"

"Who are you?" I asked, slight anger edging my voice. I had meant to take care of him myself.

"_My name is of no importance. Now, I must heal you and take you home._"

I backed away from her. "You aren't going to touch me until you tell me who you are, and how you know me."

The girl sighed in annoyance at me. "_I am Anoi, and Master Marth sent me after you._"

"_Master_ Marth?"

"_Master Marth does not enjoy speaking of me, or letting me help in any way, shape, or form, usually. He believes it is 'cheating'._"

"Why?" at this point, I believed her. I had hid Rosie from the others for some time, so it made sense to me that Marth might have a similar relationship with somebody. That, however, didn't stop my curiousity.

"_I am a genie._"

"…." I really couldn't think of a response to that.

"_I've worked for his family for generations. I… live in his tiara._"

"..." I REALLY couldn't think of a response to that either.

"_Will you let me tend to your wounds now?_"

"S-sure….. Marth sent a _genie_ to help me?"

"_Unconsciously, mostly. I do not believe he realized that he made a wish._"

I stared as the 'genie' grabbed my arm. It didn't hurt, seeing as it was numb. I didn't know what she thought she was doing but she lowered her face to the end of it… and bit me. I didn't scream, but the pain was suddenly back, the numbness gone, and then more pain as my arm…. Regrew.

I gasped and fell to my knees as she released me. I couldn't look away from my hand... I flexed my fingers. The pain was gone and my hand seemed to be restored to normal. I believed what she said then. She was a genie. There was no way that anybody had that sort of healing ability.

I felt stupid after I said it, but I couldn't help asking. "Did Marth use one of his three wishes to help me then?"

Anoi laughed, a bright laugh that sounded like bells, but at the same time it sounded… stuck up almost.

"_No! He has unlimited wishes_."

"A-and he doesn't use his wishes very often?"

"_No… he doesn't. No one in his family has ever used me other than in dire situations._"

I stood up and realized that I was totally healed, that it hadn't just been my arm that was restored. I couldn't help but keep looking back at my hand to make sure it really was there. I picked up my sword again.

I smiled a bit. "I'm glad he was that worried about me, but I could have handled this."

"_Will you tell me what happened as we head back?_"

"O-of course. Um, where are we?"

"_The other side of the planet._"

"Wha- Really?"

"_Really. Let us go._"

The girl waved her hand and we were both suddenly flying. She leaned forward and sped off, I followed after her, imitating her.

* * *

Anoi's POV

I was trying to be gentle with the fragile boy, but as I spoke to him for the first time, I realized that he had somehow changed since I had seen him last. He was back to his former state of mind. His fear of loss was gone, replaced with the want to be strong and to protect, to surpass everyone.

I heard his thoughts of how Marth could have wished everything well, but he scrapped the thought. However horrible the past was, it was the past, and he needed to accept it and face the future. In fact, he was a bit angry that Marth had, unconsciously or not, wished for me to help and heal him.

If nothing else, I was surprised by his reaction to me. He had so quickly accepted me, and now that he knew I was an ally, he wanted to protect even someone like me.

"_Did you know, Roy?_" I said, after he had finished his tale of what had occurred. We were almost back, and I was sure Marth would want me to vanish again. "_It's not that you _can't _see the mystical, it's that Marth had made it so that you couldn't. Once we've parted, you won't even remember me. In fact, your memories of what happened will fade within a few hours as well._"

His eyes widened. "WHY?"

"_Because, you found out about me once, a long time ago. Marth, unconsciously, again, made a wish. He wished that you hadn't figured out that I existed, but to block such a memory I had to block your sense of magic so that the memory wouldn't reawaken. It… blocked a bit more than that._"

"T-then unblock it! Please!"

"_I am not allowed, and I am afraid that you probably won't be able to remember to ask Marth to fix it._"

"Is there… Is there anything else that Marth has done to me?"

"_Actually, there is a lot that he's done to you, yes. You realize I'm telling you only because you won't remember though, correct?_"

"Whatever, just tell me!"

"_They're small things that Marth didn't mean to wish for. Like how you always used to win just about every game you played together, and in jealousy Marth wished that you wouldn't win. You haven't won a single game since. Another is that you can no longer cry if you get a scrape on your knee. Or that you can't easily grow in maturity because Marth once made a wish saying that he didn't want you to change. So you will change a bit, as long as Marth is able to accept the new you. Various things like that._"

The boy seemed to be chocking. He stopped flying. "You mean to say… that I'm me… because Marth wants me to be like…. This?"

"_You reacted to your Father's death on your own. Marth did not know about it, so you could act freely._"

Roy seemed to be struggling again.

* * *

Roy's POV

So, what Marth didn't know about was all I could do of my own will. So, what did that make me? Without Marth's influence I killed everyone. I haven't killed since, and when I'd been studying on my own, I had been doing everything fine, but I hadn't made any progress in my studies ever since Marth and Ike had seen me reading. In fact, I hadn't worn all black again once Marth had seen me.

"_When it was impossible for me to control your reactions, you fell into a coma for a year. You were never in any threat of dying, because Marth was wishing so hard for you to live. Do not fret over these matters… you will not remember learning of them when we return in a few minutes. We're almost there._"

"If you… If you don't leave my side, would I be able to ask Marth to fix… everything?"

"_…. Yes, but Marth does not want anyone to know of my existence. For now, you are an exception, but just before we reach the mansion, I must leave you, and then even you will no longer be an exception._"

I shivered. I wanted to be free of those restraints… but I couldn't figure out if I was more scared of going back to _thinking_ I was my own person or if I was more scared of _being_ my own person.

As the mansion came into view I had one more question. "Are Ike and the others like me as well then?"

"_Marth has never made a wish to alter anyone, except you. Other than for Ike to realize his feelings for Samus. Ike had had feelings for Samus, those aren't fake, he just wouldn't have realized what they were if it hadn't been for Marth. I must leave you here, Roy. Goodbye._"

She lowered me to the ground and vanished. I started walking towards the mansion, towards Marth. The moment Anoi left, I knew what she had been saying was true. I felt my resolve melting, and my memories fading, the end of my battle shifting into my victory. The memory of losing my arm faded as well. I cursed, my resolve….. I must have been able to form it because Marth hadn't known I would be forming it. Now he expected me to be the directionless boy that he'd been talking to on the roof.

I knew I wouldn't get to ask Marth to fix anything…. Any… what….? Something…. A wish… why did Marth have to fix it? On impulse, sudden anger rising in my chest I grabbed my sword's blade with my hand so that I could use it. I carved one line into my arm. "Tell Marth – Unwish his wishes against me."

I nodded and continued walking. As I neared the front door to the mansion, the sun not even up yet, I looked at my arm. I started in confusion as I read the sentence. How did that get there?

* * *

I finally worked Anoi into the story~ yaaaay~ It's about time huh? I hope my writing is getting better. I was thinking I might rewrite some of the beginning old chapters (I won't change anything, I'll just... you know... write it a little better.), but I'm lazy so that probably won't happen. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This was a main 'boss' fight, like, the mid-boss or whatever. Next chapter will be a chapter on what Link and Pit have been up to, because they have hardly been mentioned for a very long time ^^;

Oh! And I noticed a few lapses in POV in some of the older chapters here and there, like I'd refer to Roy as Roy instead of talking as if I were Roy... and that goes for various other characters too. Sorry about that! Hope it didn't cause any confusion... I can't say it didn't happen in this chapter and that it won't happen again though, so just try your hardest to keep track of whose POV I'm writing as as best you can... I try to, but switching from character to character messes me up sometimes, but it's the only way I can think to tell the whole story. SO! Deal with it I guess :3


	17. Reunion

Here's a nice, long chapter for you, since you've all waited so long~ It's a whole 20 pages in word (and usually these are about 6 pages long!)

* * *

**Link's POV** (The day before the monster army's attack)

It had been over a year since Pit and I went undercover. We're separated now, though.

Pit's personality kept him from being promoted past lackey status. I have been promoted multiple times, though, and am currently a lieutenant. It had yet to require me to talk, since people still tended to understand what I wanted. My silence seemed to help make me intimidating.

A lieutenant isn't high on the command chain, but I'd moved up quickly for only a year having gone by.

It wasn't a pleasant job, but I was only giving orders, not fighting myself. Pit, as a lackey, had to fight, but thankfully the Organization thought Pit would be more useful as a Keeper.

Keepers, at the same level as the general lackey, just helped take care of the monsters the Organization kept.

As I walked through the facility I was assigned to, my superior pulled me aside to talk. I saluted as I saw him.

"Lieutenant Kiln," he said, calling me by my fake name that I'd been using, which the police had set up for me, "have the Keeper under your watch attack the missionary base south of here with full force. By tomorrow evening I want that place destroyed. That's an order."

I saluted, not liking what I'd just heard. I wondered briefly why they would make such a bold move, why my home had suddenly become a threat. I moved off to order Pit to attack our home. It would do me no good to protest anyways, the attack would occur even if I wasn't the once to order it. I needed to trust that my friends could protect themselves.

* * *

**Pit's POV**

I saluted as Link approached. He was my commanding officer now, after all.

"Good evening, Sir."

Link nodded at me, signaling that I could stand at ease. The look in his eyes told me that I was about to be told to attack someplace, and that someplace was home from what I could tell. He pointed to a map, for show. What we'd feared had come, sooner than we'd hoped.

I gasped. "But-" Link quickly shook his head, warning me not to say anything. "Now, Sir?" Link shook his head again. "The morning, then?" Link nodded. "Y-Yes, Sir. I understand."

I knew Link was right to not say anything and just follow through with the attack. If Marth and Ike couldn't handle an attack from a Keeper, then they would never stand a chance against the rest of the Organization.

If nothing else, if they were thought of as a nuisance and were to be gotten rid of, then they must have become stronger.

I saluted again as Link walked off. I knew without him telling me that this was our chance to give everyone a small update.

* * *

**Pit's POV** (The day of infiltration to the Organization.)

"Link, why is standing at an abandoned bus stop a way to get a job?" I asked.

Link shrugged.

"I hope Roy is doing alright."

The look Link gave me told me that I should be quiet now. I nodded and sat down, deciding that standing wasn't worth it. We'd already been there for at least two hours.

Finally, almost five hours after arriving, a woman appeared.

"Are you boys waiting for something?"

Link nodded. I said, "Yep."

"And what would you be waiting for, exactly?"

"A job."

"Why?"

I thought up the best lie I could. "For power."

The nodded. "Same for you?" she asked Link. He nodded. "How'd you discover us?"

"How does anyone find you?" I said, saying what the police had told me to say. It seemed to be the right answer, and I wondered how long it had taken for any police to figure this out.

"Welcome aboard, boys," she said, smiling. "I hope you prove useful, because if not… well, let's just hope you're useful."

* * *

**Pit's POV** (during the battle)

I watched from afar, surprised that anyone was using bombs. That was usually Link's thing. I was too far to see who was fighting though.

I tried to look worried and serious so that if, by chance, someone from the Organization was watching me they wouldn't see how happy I was that my friends were doing so well.

Before coming Link had handed me a small slip of paper with the saying, "We had no way to warn you of the attack. You've been labeled as a problem that needs to be gotten rid of. More attacks will come, be ready for them. Try to move on the offense soon or it may be too late," on it. We made sure no one saw our exchange.

As the battle drew to a close and the last of the monsters I took care of were defeated, I flew out to them. My eyes scanned the field quickly, checking to see if any of my friends had been killed. I almost sighed in relief when I saw everyone was more or less fine.

There were two that I didn't recognize standing together. I was surprised that in such times that Marth and Ike would allow anyone to join. I didn't linger, I had to be quick. I found Marth and dropped the slip of paper. It fell too slow for my liking, but as it fell I said, "You're lucky this time. Next time you won't be."

The look on Marth's face was full of shock, and I could see that he wanted to talk to me, but I flew off before my cover was blown.

* * *

**Link's POV**

Pit returned, not a single one of his monsters with him. He saluted when he saw me.

"Sir! I'm sorry to say that I was defeated. No casualties on the opposing side."

He made it sound like a bad thing that Marth and Ike were alright, but I didn't miss the small hint of happiness in his voice. I glared at Pit, acting my part. He had failed his mission, afterall.

Just then my superior arrived. Pit and I both saluted him.

"Lieutenant Kiln, is what I heard true? Your Keeper failed?"

I nodded. I didn't like the smirk on the Captain's face.

"Then would you mind if I… punished him for failing his mission?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. As my superior he should be able to punish even my subordinates if he wanted, but this was Pit.

I stepped in between the Captain and Pit, shaking my head.

As I watched the Captain grew angry at my insubordination, an idea came to me. It wasn't the most pleasant idea, but it was better than the possibility of the Captain killing Pit if he wanted to. That possibility was likely, too.

Therefore, moments after the thought came to me, I turned and sucker punched Pit in the face. I turned back to my superior. I motioned to Pit, who was now on the floor. The motion was to ask if I could have the 'honor' of punishing him for his failure.

The Captain sighed. "If you want. I have more important matter to attend to, anyways."

I saluted as the Captain left, relieved that I would be the one to punish Pit and not the Captain. I looked at Pit apologetically as I helped him up. Then I punched him again, once again knocking him to the floor. The look that Pit gave me then nearly made me lose my resolve, but I knew it was better that I do it than the Captain.

* * *

**Pit's POV**

I had to tend to my own injuries, having been banned from seeing a doctor or nurse as part of the punishment for failure.

Cringing, I wrapped my leg tighter, wondering if Link had broken it. I knew that Link had done this to keep the Captain from injuring me even further (he had been known to use deadly force as punishment before) but I couldn't help but feel a bit angry, especially since he had broken one of my wings.

As I finished bandaging myself, I stood up in order to begin my newly assigned cleaning duties.

I saluted the Captain as he walked by me on my way to the kitchens. He smirked and kept walking, apparently alright with Link's 'job'. At this rate Link would be able to become a captain himself… and above all else, that's what worried me the most. Link was doing well in this though, evil world.

From then on, I couldn't look Link in the eye.

* * *

**Marth's POV**

I almost hugged Roy when I saw him walk in, unharmed. I'd been worriedly walking around the mansion all day, wondering what in the world might have happened to him.

Ike, on the other hand, had started fixing Roy's room.

"Marth!" Roy said as he saw me. "You'll never believe what just happened to me!"

I sighed. "This better be good, because if it's not I'm going to kill you."

As Roy started to explain how well he'd fought against the monster that had appeared and how he'd even chosen to fight with his sword, Anoi interrupted.

_"I've completed your wish, Master Marth._"

Roy didn't notice my face darken. "_Wish?_" I thought.

"_You wished that I make sure Roy was alright. I even healed his eyesight._"

"_W-What do you mean?_"

"_He'd been blind in one eye, remember? From when he'd been shot._"

"_No, I mean, you showed yourself to him? He knows?"_

_"Of course he doesn't know."_

I sighed in relief. Whatever she had done, Roy didn't seem to think of it as anything strange.

"Oh, Marth, I was wondering something," Roy said, finishing his account.

"And what's that?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Do you know what this might mean?" he asked, holding out his arm. I cringed at the sight of multiple cuts bleeding on his arm.

"We need to get that taken care of, alright?"

"I know, but what does it mean?"

"I don't know what you're-" that's when I realized the cuts spelled something. I paled as I read it. To Anoi, I thought, "_Why does Roy's arm say that?"_

Anoi was laughing. "_Oh! Isn't he a smart boy? To have done such a thing in order to remember to ask you_!"

"_I haven't wished anything to happen to Roy, though._"

"Marth? I'd kind of like to get this bandaged now, if it doesn't mean anything to you…"

"_Oh, you've wished for plenty of things_," Anoi said, smug.

"Marth, are you alright? You don't look well," Roy asked. I barely heard him and didn't even bother responding.

_"Like what?_" I asked Anoi.

"_Why don't you just make a wish for Roy, like he wants? Just be careful, alright?_"

Quietly, I mumbled, "I wish that anything that I've wished against Roy, that he wouldn't approve of, would be undone." I was ashamed to make a wish, but more ashamed that I had apparently wished for more things than I'd realized. I was careful, like Anoi asked. Roy looked confused for the short moment before Anoi granted my wish. Then I was practically diving forwards to catch him.

* * *

**Ike's POV**

I'd gotten a few people to help me fix up Roy's room, but it would be helful if a few more came to help as well.

I took a break and walked off to find Marth. It didn't take long to find him, considering he was standing in the main entryway where he usually was when he was upset over something.

I walked down the stairs into the entryway, my attention on Marth shifting to the figure next to him. I realized that Roy was back.

Roy looked fine and I was about to go smack him for making me worry when he suddenly collapsed. I dove down the remaining stairs, coming to a stop next to Marth.

"H-Hey? Is he alright?"

I looked at Marth and started wondering if he was alright as well. He looked almost as pale as Roy did.

Marth did his best to shrug as he struggled to support Roy's weight. I started to help, but Marth shook his head.

"I've got him."

"At least set him down somewhere," I offered. Marth nodded and began to drag him towards the nearby dining room.

After Marth had situated Roy in a chair I finally spoke again.

"What happened?"

"The organization-"

"I guessed that much. I meant what happened with you. I can tell you're blaming something on yourself again." I figured that Marth was probably blaming himself for leaving Roy alone to be attacked.

* * *

**Marth's POV**

I cringed at Ike's words. He'd never been the smartest guy around, but he could tell when something was up with his friends.

I looked at Roy, just for a moment, before answering. "It's nothing, I'm just worried, that's all."

Ike sighed. "You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Ugh, shut up!" Roy said. I spun to face him. He was rubbing his head, sitting properly now in the chair. "How many times is this that I've woken up to you two fighting?"

"Roy, are you alright?" Ike asked.

"I'm fine. Now." He said, glaring at me for a moment before standing up.

Ike moved forward, "You just passed out a minute ago. I don't think you should be standing up just yet."

Roy smiled then. "I'm good. I'm feeling better than ever, in fact." I cringed, what had I been doing to Roy?

"I'm not too sure about that," Ike said.

"Hey, Ike?" Roy asked, sitting back down for Ike's sake, "Do you think you could give me a minute to talk to Marth, alone?"

Ike, surprised, nodded. "I guess I could."

"Thanks."

As Ike walked back upstairs I turned nervously to Roy. "Are you… alright?" I asked him.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

I smiled. "Of course I am. Only…"

Marth was practically falling over in worry. "Only what?"

I punched Marth as hard as I could in the gut. He bent over, almost throwing up. He didn't protest.

I shook out my hand. "Now we're good. Ok?"

Marth nodded, eyes wide. I started walking towards the kitchen, thinking I'd grad a bite to eat. I smiled for real this time and said over my shoulder, "Thanks, Anoi."

* * *

**Marth's POV**

I took Roy's punch without complaint. I'd had Anoi explain to me what all I'd don't to Roy. So when Roy thanked her, I wasn't too shocked.

"Oh, and don't worry about it, Marth. It's not a big deal."

I looked up at Roy, standing a ways off, heading towards the kitchen. He was smiling. As he turned and began walking away again, I decided that I should help Ike fix up Roy's room. I owed him that much, didn't I?

* * *

**Roy's POV**

I really did feel better knowing about myself, completely. It was nice. Not only that, but I could now tell that with or without Marth I would never be like "Mercy" again.

* * *

**Ike's POV**

My curiousity was skyrocketing as Roy asked me to leave. Even Marth seemed to want me to walk away. I planned to eavesdrop on them, or at least I had planned to eavesdrop on them, but Samus walked up to me just as I got to the top of the stairs.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you weren't coming back from your 'break'."

I shyed away from Samus as I sensed her wrath. "But I was seeing if Roy was alright."

Samus's looming anger disappeared. "He's back?"

I nodded, "I guess he's fine. At least he seemed alright minus passing out."

"What?"

"But he's awake again. He wanted to talk to just Marth though, so I left…"

Samus nodded. "In that case, let's get back to work so that Roy has somewhere to sleep tonight. I'm glad he's more or less ok."

I held back a groan and walked back with Samus to Roy's room.

It was only minutes later when Marth came in to help, rubbing his stomach and looking a bit sick. A bit of blood was at the corner of his mouth. Samus noticed and pulled us both out of the room. She demanded that Marth show her what was wrong so that she might be able to bandage him up. Marth obeyed, mainly so that he wouldn't get more injured.

"What in the world happened?" I asked him.

"I deserved it," he said.

"Ok, but what is that supposed to mean?"

"What does it look like, Ike? I bit my tongue when Roy punched me in the gut."

I glared at him. He knew that I wanted to know what they'd been talking about, not just that Roy decided Marth needed a beating.

Marth shrugged. "Sorry Ike, I'm not telling you. This is between me and Roy."

As Samus finished wrapping Marth's stomach, not being able to do much for his tongue, I reached over and gave the wrap a good and hard tug.

"Ow! Look, if you're gonna pout, I'll just forget the bandage," Marth said. Samus smacked my hand.

"Oh, but come on, Marth! Don't keep important stuff from me," I said just as Samus finished Marth's medical care. When I realized that Marth wasn't even looking me in the eye anymore, I decided I'd just go ask Roy.

* * *

**Marth's POV**

I saw Ike's thought process cross his face.

"I'm asking you to forget about it, Ike, not go bother Roy."

"No way!" Ike said, standing. "The last few times we all weren't being honest caused a lot of problems for everyone. I need to know, and if you won't tell me, Roy will."

* * *

**Roy's POV**

I was practically destroying the kitchen as I attempted to make some spaghetti. I'd never been a great cook, but it turned out that one of Marth's 'wishes' had at least helped me not be horrible, because nothing was going right.

Everything started off just fine. I got the water boiling and the sauce started, but soon after I put the noodles into the water the sauce exploded. I hadn't even had the temperature up high. As for the noodles, by the time I finished cleaning up the sauce and set the burner down lower in order to save what was left of it, they were soggy. The garlic bread had burnt to a crisp as well. Luckily the smoke alarm didn't go off.

I gave up and threw the dishes in the sink, making double sure the stove was off. I just made myself a sandwich instead. I was only about halfway done with eating it when Ike came in, Marth protesting loudly behind him. I briefly wondered if this was one of Ike's horrible choices for a place to talk.

"Ike, seriously, give it up!"

"No way. Roy!" Ike shouted, I jumped and dropped my sandwich on the ground. I hadn't guessed that they were here to talk to me. "Why in the world did you punch Marth?"

I realized that it made sense that people would wonder about that. "Well… He deserved it," I said as I picked up the sandwich and put it on my plate.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"Ike," Marth said, "this isn't necessary."

I knew Marth didn't want me to talk about Anoi, that much was painfully obvious, but Ike could be very stubborn. "He caused me a lot of problems," I said, deciding that a half truth would be best.

"Like what?" Ike said, giving Marth a smug look.

"Roy!" Marth said, worried.

"Well, I realized that it was his fault that his magic detection sense was in ruins." As Ike looked at Marth, I winked. Marth saw.

"How'd he manage that?"

"Well, until I figured it out he hadn't even known he'd done anything."

"Done what?" Ike asked, practically jumping off of the walls in excitement to know.

"He'd accidentally cast a spell on me."

Ike's face was hallarious. He was looking at Marth in his usual "What?" look. Marth was just looking like he thought I was crazy.

"Well, Marth and I were playing with this magic book once. We didn't think it was real. I just found it before I'd been attacked and while looking through it I realized that Marth had used it on me, and it must have worked. I made him fix it, and then as revenge for the years with a lack of magical detection ability I hit him."

* * *

**Marth's POV**

It was so obvious that Ike believed Roy that I couldn't help but just walk away in order to no laugh.

That little brat was still an annoyingly good liar.

"Ander where do you think you're going, girly prince?" Roy said.

I spun to face him. "Excuse me? If you just said what I think you said, I'll kill you!"

"Oh yeah? Try it, shorty," he said. I gasped. How dare he!

"Brat!"

"Princess!"

"Boys!" Samus yelled, having entered the kitchen without my notice. Ike was already gone, escaping before he got into any trouble. "If you have enough free time to bicker like children, how about some help fixing up Roy's room?"

Roy stuffed the rest of his sandwich in a trash can and followed Samus up to his room with me. Ike was there working when we arrived.

* * *

**Ike's POV**

We finished the repairs on Roy's room fairly easily. Our biggest question came in the form of the large shaft with a ladder leading from where Roy's closet used to be. Roy seemed fairly unhappy that we'd found it, but he showed us around. Marth looked like he was in heaven when we realized that Roy had his own library.

"You guys never see me reading much because I tend to read down here in my spare time…"

Marth practically begged Roy to let him use his library. I just went back up the ladder, bored already. How many secrets did Roy have?

About two days passed, nothing much happening except for basic training and rest. We would have prepared to fight but we didn't know the Organization's location. Pit and Link hadn't told us.

I was out in the yard, practicing, when Roy came out of nowhere, followed by Marth.

"Hey, Ike," Roy said.

"Hi, Roy… Marth… what's up?" I said, sheathing my sword.

Roy smiled and held up a buldging bag. "These are for you." I put my hand out, waiting for Roy to throw it to me, but instead he set it gently in my hand. I opened the bag to find a bunch of small, black, round things, each about the size of a marble.

"They're bombs," Roy said, probably seeing how confused I was. "They aren't that powerful, but they'll cause some sudden damage if you need a quick back up."

I shrugged and attached them to my belt. They weren't my usual choice in weaponry, but I appreciated it. They might even come in handy.

"Good thinking," I said.

Roy laughed. "I didn't think of it, Marth did. I just made them."

I thought about complementing Marth, but I decided not to as I looked at that smug face of his. "I'm surprised you knew how to make these," I said, still talking to Roy.

Roy glanced at Marth, who seemed to become a bit glum, before he spoke. "Yeah, I've looked into it a few times."

"I still can't picture you studying," I said.

"Neither can Marth, apparently," Roy said, and once again Marth visibly became less happy.

* * *

**Marth's POV**

I couldn't blame Roy for the jibes. I deserved it.

Ike sighed, "What is up with you two? I mean, I'm bored out of my mind, yet here you two are still fighting over something."

"We're not fighting," I said.

Ike ignored me as I realized he was planning something.

"How about you two have a mock battle?" he said. "That always used to work when we've all gotten into fights before."

I groaned as Roy said, "I'm surprised you know the term 'mock battle'."

"Excuse me? I'm not stupid! Well, I mean, not that stupid. I know I've got some moments-"

"That's not helping you any, Ike," I said, stopping him before it got any worse. "Besides, there's no point in fighting Roy."

"Let's do it," Roy said.

"What?" I said as Ike laughed, getting excited.

Roy smiled at me. "Come on, let's have a mock battle, it'll be fun. We don't have to worry about getting hurt too much," he paused and looked briefly at my tiara, "and I still need to get back into training. I haven't really trained since before the whole…. Well…" Roy looked away, Ike and I both knowing that he was referring to his killing spree.

I sighed. "I don't really want to."

"Please, Marth?" Roy begged.

I glared at Roy. Ike had already started clearing the area of various weapons and weights to make room for us to fight.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Why not?" Roy whined.

"I don't want to."

"Come on, Marth! It'll be fun!"

* * *

**Roy's POV**

I could tell Marth was giving in. Ike and I knew that with enough pestering Marth would for sure fight me. It would only take a little more prodding and then we'd be fighting.

"What? Are you afraid that you'll lose to me and get even girlier?"

Marth became furious. "What does losing have to do with being girly?"

"So you admit that you're girly?"

"Fine. That's it. Let's fight." The moment Marth said it he more or less seemed to instantly regret it. There was no way I'd let him back down now.

"You won't regret it, Marth," I said, smirking at him.

"Hopefully not."

Ike finished clearing the area. "Alright you two, I'll be the judge on who wins."

"This is training, isn't it? Why is there a winner?"

"It'll get you to try harder. You don't want to lose to a brat like Roy, do you?"

"I'm not a brat," I cut in.

"Besides," Ike continued, "the loser should get a punishment of some sort, don't you think?"

I piped up. "I think the loser should clean the winner's room until it's spotless."

"My room is already clean, Roy. Try again," Marth said.

"How about cleaning the bathrooms?" Ike suggested.

Marth and I both said no. Any chance of having to do that was not worth it. Besides, that was Ike's chore.

Finally, Marth said, "How about the loser has to help make dinner with Samus? She's appreciate it, and we'd be doing extra chores."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Not to mention we'd get Ike in trouble."

Marth laughed. "No kidding. How could he not help his wife?"

"Hey!" Ike yelled, "That's not fair!"

* * *

**Link's POV**

"Get your men ready, Lieutenant Kiln. We attack at dusk," the Captain ordered.

I saluted. It made sense that since Pit and his monsters had failed that our actual army would attack, or at least my section of the Organization's army would have the honor. We were the main attack unit, after all.

As I turned to go about my duties, the Captain added one last detail. "Put that useless Keeper in the front lines. He's only good as fodder now."

I saluted once more before leaving, my thoughts going a mile per minute. I couldn't go against my Captian's orders, but things were obviously becoming dangerous for Pit and myself. I knew that no one from our company would ever hurt Pit, and that's what would give us away, and if Pit's cover was blown, then my cover would also be blown. After all, our fake identities were connected. The only option I had was…

* * *

**Roy's POV**

I was having fun with Marth and Samus in the kitchen, my cooking attempts going much better now. Apparently the burners I'd been using had been malfunctioning lately and were supposed to have been off limits.

Ike was just doing his best to avoid his wife, knowing he was in trouble for not wanting to help cook. He'd tried to get out of it earlier by calling the cock battle Math and I had had a draw, hoping we'd consider ourselves winners, but to not win was to lose, so we both took the 'punishment'.

"Roy, do you have those vegitables chopped?" Samus asked as she tended to the cuts of chicken.

"Almost."

"What about you, Marth? Are you getting the cake batter done?" she asked.

"Just finishing up. I'll have it in the oven shortly."

"Great! You boys are a great help. I wish Ike would help out sometimes. Everyone else does from time to time!" she said. Marth and I held back our laughter.

"It must be tough cooking all the time," I said.

"Well, Rosie had been doing it for a while, but now that she's not here it wouldn't get done without me. Everyone would be living on Ramen or something."

"No kidding," Marth said. "Remember how it was when we first started the company, Roy?"

"When it was only you, Ike, and me for about a month?"

"Yeah. We ate nothing but toast because none of us felt like cooking."

Samus laughed. "You didn't try cooking either, Marth?"

"It was just too much trouble, like I said."

As we finished cooking, people started drifting into the dining room. They seemed relieved that they weren't exhausted from intensive training, enjoying their easier last few days. I guess being in a coma had spared me from a year's worth of hard work. Lucky me…

Samus started chatting aimlessly with Zelda as Marth and I carried out the food. Ike was one of the last to arrive. The look Samus gave him just about made my day. What really made my day was Marth's cake though. Cake was one of my favorite things in the whole-

* * *

**Ike's POV**

An explosion rocked the mansion, dust flying everywhere. A large hole had appeared in the far corner of the dining room, nearest the kitchen. I grabbed Samus and pulled her away from the room, helping her get to her weapons and making sure she'd be fine while suiting up.

Another explosion rocked the building, but I wasn't sure where it was. I looked out of the nearest window, trying to figure out what was happening.

"What are we up against, Ike?" Samus asked.

"Humans. I figure it's the Organization."

"How many?" she asked, putting on the her armor as fast as she could.

"Not as many as the monsters, but there are a lot of them"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Scattered. We need to regroup."

Samus finished suiting up. "Let's go then."

We raced back through the house towards the dining room. Almost everyone, luckily, had returned already. The explosion had caused a few to gain minor injuries, but most of the damage was to the building.

I ignored what was left of my dinner, I'd eaten enough.

"Ike," Marth said, "What's the plan?"

"That's your job, Marth," I replied.

He sighed, "Figured. Alright, we need to get to a safer spot. We're in the open here."

Everyone moved out into the main entry. They all had their weapons now, even those who hadn't been equipped during dinner. Marth sent Luigi to summon the ROB's from their rooms.

"So, Marth, are we attacking?"

"They have projectiles, attacking directly would be stupid. They're too far off."

"Then what do we do?" I asked.

"Zelda, Samus, you two have long distance attacks, correct?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Fox, you and your team do as well. Would you all begin attacking now? We're going to need cover fire while we close the distance between our enemy and us. Everyone else, be ready to charge, but don't run in a group. It'd be too easy to aim at us."

As Marth finished giving orders, everyone began picking positions, spreading out. I kissed Samus before taking up a spot next to a window, ready to jump out of it.

"Remember what Pit said, Ike. This is going to keep happening until we take out the leader, and it' sonly going to get harder. Luckily Roy already took out the second in command."

I nodded. "Ready, Marth?"

"Ready."

"Now!" I yelled, a few others echoing my command through the house so that all could hear.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

I reached the enemy first, already resolved to take down anyone in my way. Not for killing's sake, but for everyone's safety.

* * *

**Link's POV**

Pit had told me that there were new recruits, and I was going to fight them. I stood in front, Pit at my side. He was injured, but he could still put on a good show. We'd fight, and when the moment was right we'd switch sides, rejoining our friends at last. After that we'd have to move fast. The Organization's main command center would change locations as soon as they could after hearing of my betrayal, whether they thought of us as a true threat or not. They didn't take chances.

First, I had to find the new recruits. I didn't want whoever I fought to hold back. For as long as possible I had to keep up my act. I hoped Pit would be able to do so as well.

* * *

**Marth's POV**

I dove from the building, Ike close by, but not to close. Bullets wizzed past us, many aimed at us.

I saw Roy reach the enemy first, sword already swinging. I almost smiled at the thought of Roy once again using his sword, but there was no time. I drew my own sword, swinging as I reached the first men, just as Roy had done.

I moved as quickly as I could, Anoi shouting warnings to me as I went.

"Duck!" She'd say, and I'd duck just in time to avoid a sword or a spell. I almost didn't mind her help, knowing that to win against the Organization I'd either have to be rid of her altogether or to accept her, and, whether I liked to admit it or not, I did need her.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I moved swiftly about, looking busy and blocking a spell or bullet aimed at a few of my men here and there. We so outnumbered my friends that many of my men were just standing there, waiting for the mass of soldiers around the missionaries to either thin in defeat or break apart in victory.

Enough ROBs were around to keep more of my soldiers from attacking Marth or Ike, and gave me a small chance to fight without worry.

Then finally I saw one of the new recruits Pit had spoken of. A tall boy wearing black had just set off a bomb. His fiery red hair was up in a ponytail. I raced towards him, trying to show my 'concern' for the mass of soldiers he was easily defeating.

He turned just in time to block my sword. His eyes widened for a moment in shock, but then he fought back, hard. Just as I'd hoped he would do.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

I was excited for the opportunity to fight Link. He had rarely liked to spar, and when he finally agreed to do so it was always to spar with Marth or Ike, and maybe Pit, but never with me. I smirked, not being able to help my excitement.

The other soldiers backed off to give our fierce battle some room. They knew they were no match.

* * *

**Pit's POV**

I knew Link wanted me to keep up the act, but I was injured and now I was fighting my own friends. I wonder whether he even thinks of this as an act anymore. I couldn't understand how Link could so easily order these men to fight our friends to the death, and then fight them himself. I know our friends are strong, but not a single one of them was invincible. For all we knew they could be injured or sick, or might just trip, and they would die.

I barely managed to hold off even the basic speels that were being fired from the upper floors of the mansion, let alone fight. I can't even fly right now with my broken wing.

It was then that I saw Link fighting a red haired boy, almost evenly matched, but Link was obviously beginning to lose. I didn't know the boy, which meant he was one of the new recruits that I'd seen. If he won, he wouldn't hold back. He wouldn't know Link was on his side (I hope) and he would kill him.

Even with all of my current anger towards Link, I couldn't let him die. I ran to him, firing arrows as I went.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

I barely managed to dodge Pit's arrows. Quickly I went on the defensive, now having to fight both of them at once. I had figured out that Link apparently didn't recognize me, and now I knew Pit didn't either. Not that I could blame them. I'd changed a lot, more than most knew, in the last year.

* * *

**Ike's POV**

We were winning. Very few of these soldiers could put up even a small fight. The toughest opponents were Link and Pit, but Roy seemed to be keeping them occupied, the lucky brat.

As the army thinned I had a moment of rest. I quickly scanned the battle, checking to make sure that my friends were doing alright. They all seemed fine, minus a few ROBs, but the other ROBs would fix them up.

I began to finish the fight.

* * *

**Link's POV**

There weren't many men left standing. Those remaining were surrendering.

I jumped back and put my sword away, hands up. Pit seemed shocked at my actions, but he surrendered as well.

Wary of the boy I had been fighting, I made sure he wouldn't continue attacking. When he put his sword away as well, I looked for Marth, who was walking over.

"We're currently arresting everyone," he said, quietly. "Is it safe to talk now?"

I nodded, almost laughing at the thought of how the boy I'd been fighting would be confused that Marth would talk so casually to Pit and I.

"How much longer do you need to get the information we need? We could pretend that you managed to get away."

I shook my head. The time to take down the Organization was now. I drew my sword again.

* * *

**Pit's POV**

I was almost hating myself for ever doubting Link. I readied myself to protect him as he drew his sword, wondering if the boy would move to defend Marth. When he didn't I studied him closer. Almost immediately I realized that I knew the feeling of his aura.

My mouth fell open. "Roy?" I shouted. Link spun around and stared at Roy as well.

"Y-yeah?" Roy said, apparently worried.

"You're ok!" I said, hugging him. The last thing Link and I had known about him was that he'd slipped into a coma… and might not wake up. Ever.

Link came over and patted him on the back, glaring up at his height.

"You look way different!" I said, trying to start a friendly conversation. Link stopped me. He turned to Marth, wanting to know what he wanted to do.

Roy laughed a bit and nuddged me, "Are you ok, Pit? You look a bit worse for the wear."

I playfully shoved him back, "I'm good. Nothing that won't heal."

Roy nodded and started walking back towards the mansion. "Well, welcome back you two."

Marth started to follow Roy, "Let's discuss our plans with everyone else before we decide on anything."

* * *

**Ike's POV**

Everyone was in a good mood. Pit and Link had returned, so even with a battle having just ended and the mansion in disrepair, everyone was energetic.

Link had more or less silently suggested we go as soon as possible, meaning if everyone was alright, now.

"Alright, it's late, but what better time for a surprise attack?" I said. Everyone nodded. "We've been waiting for this, haven't we? It's been a whole year, in fact! We've trained so hard that there were days where we couldn't even make it inside, we were so tired!" I was trying to motivate everyone.

"Ike is right. This is our chance, we can't miss it. It's all or nothing," added Marth. "There will be danger, but we can do this."

"Don't worry, guys," Roy said, jokingly, "I'll make sure to protect you."

Everyone laughed at Roy's little taunt. I smacked his back, making him stumble forwards. "Go get your weapons ready, and then we're heading out. Meet in the main hall in fifteen minutes."

* * *

**Pit's POV**

I stood in the main hall with everyone. I was glad to be back with my friends, but now was not the time for a celebration. Now was the time for our attack.

"Pit," Marth said, "You're injured. Stay here."

I shook my head. "No way! I can still fight!"

"We have prisoners down in the holding cells. The police are on their way to pick them up, but we can't just leave them here alone in the mean time. I'm sorry, but as injured as you are, you're the best candidate for remaining here."

"But!" I began, trying to protest.

"That's an order," Marth said.

I groaned. I always got stuck with the crappy jobs.

"And Pit?" Marth asked, softer now.

"What?" I grumbled back.

"If we fail, it's up to you to gather a new force. Understood?"

"Don't worry, you've got the Goddess's blessings. I'm sure you'll be fine."

* * *

**Marth's POV**

"_Anoi,_" I thought, "_I want to make a wish._" I could sense Anoi's surprise.

"_Really?_"

"_I wish… if we fail, I want you to make sure that Roy and Pit will survive in order to try again… and I want you to protect Ike's children as well, but only until they're old enough to take car of themselves."_

_"Your wish is my command."_

"Alright!" Ike yelled, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Anoi's POV**

For once Marth's lack of specifics was a good thing. I don't think he knows it, but he just made Roy invincible. The kid could be caught in the middle of a nuclear explosion and survive. Granted, he could get hurt, but not severely, for he had to have the chance to "try again" to fight if this attempt failed.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I led the way, the only one knowing where to go now that Pit wasn't with us. I was on my hover board, most of the others in cars. We had a ways to go.

* * *

**Author's POV (lol)**

Hey guys! I'm totally planning the ending now. Let's see if I can get it written down and typed AND posted in a decent amount of time (unlike the usual...). R&R please~


End file.
